Story of My Twisted Reality
by Random Wonders
Summary: Out of the blue, I noticed a sparkle from the building next to the one I was living in. I raised my eyebrows, but decided to ignore it. Right on cue, the phone rang. I turned to answer the call when… Bang. I dropped the glass of milk I was holding and looked at the window. A bullet had been fired, at me! I gasped, and then instincts took over. Co-authored.
1. The First Episode

_**Attention! Authors writing this story are as follows:**_

_** Alcyon Moire. Alexandrya Hale. JazzyCat. **__**Lady Drama. **__**Sapphire Shine. **_Silver-MoonNight. 

* * *

**The First Episode**

_My alarm clock screamed at me relentlessly as it struck 6 in the morning. I closed my eyes firmly and continued to pretend that I was asleep, hoping that the alarm clock would actually let me off and stop hollering. Unfortunately, there was the second obstacle._

_"Mikan Sakura, get your body off the bed and turn off that alarm clock!" Mum yelled. I groaned and in utmost reluctance, slowly opened my eyes and pushed my stiff body up. I stretched my arms a little and yawned. Then, I turned off my alarm clock. Like a zombie, I started to do my daily morning routine. A routine I had always done since elementary school. I walked to my bathroom, went inside to wash my face and brush my teeth. After that, I headed to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. By then, my dearest mother and father had woken up and were sitting on the living room. My father would be taking out the newspaper, reading the news, while mother would try to get some shut eye on the sofa. I sat down on the dining table and started to enjoy my milk. Taking small sips at a time, I kept the milk in my mouth and savored the milky taste. Finishing breakfast, I would go back to my room and change into T-shirt and jeans to get ready to go to my university._

_Now, this was reality. To have a perfectly normal mother with a perfectly normal father with a perfectly normal morning and a perfectly normal university was my dream. It was impossible though. This was too perfect. I am dreaming. I had to be. Everything that was happening now was too normal to be in my twisted reality… It was impossible, it was impossible, it was impossible!_

I frowned a little, before getting up. Opening my eyes, I realized that I was in my room. As I suspected, it was just a dream - an illusion. I looked around my room. There was my desk, chair, wall, laptop, and bookshelf. Looking down, I saw my orange blanket. I patted my cheeks to make sure I was not dreaming. Then, it struck me. I whipped my head to my right and stared right at my newly bought alarm clock. I had forgotten to set it and it did not ring. I moaned. It was already seven in the morning. I was going to be late for the lectures in my educational institute.

I jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. As I began to wash my face as fast as I could, I stopped abruptly. What is the point of me rushing? I mean, the lectures start at seven-thirty ante meridiem and it takes one hour from my house to reach the university. If I rush now, I would reach at the university around eight-fifteen ante meridiem. However, if I take things in my own stride, I would reach at the university around eight-thirty ante meridiem. Whether I rush, or not, I am still going to be late.

I might as well take my own sweet time.

After finishing my daily bathroom routines, I strolled to my kitchen to get a glass of milk. Once I was done getting my glass of milk, I drew the curtains in my living room. I smiled and stretched as I enjoyed the bath in the warm glow of the risen sun.

I took a drink and sighed. If only life was normal. I simply do not understand what is wrong with having a normal life. Isn't it great to have a normal life? Out of a blue, I noticed a sparkle from the building next to the one I was living in. I raised my eyebrows, but decided to ignore it. Right on cue, the phone rang. I turned to answer the call when…

Bang.

I dropped the glass of milk I was holding. I looked at the window. A bullet had been fired, at me! I gasped, and then instincts took over. Racing to take the call, I heard the sound of bullets being fired towards my window. I had to stay out of there. ID caller: Mum. I heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

"Mum, what is happening right now? Were you guys found out by the Australia Governments? Why is there somebody shooting at me?"

"Keep your cool, Mikan. Both of us are reaching in a few minutes' time. In the meantime, go down to the basement and stay out of the window as much as possible. I got to go, bye."

She hung up before I could say another word. Darn it. Mother and father are spies working for the Japanese Government. As in why am I in Australia, it is classified information. They refused to tell me. So, I travel around the world with my mum and dad. I go wherever they have to go for work. I never had any proper place to call home, never had any proper friends and I am not too sure if I have any relatives from either side.

Bang.

I dashed to the basement using the safety route, mum and dad especially built for this kind of situation.

Argh, now I am in trouble.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

**Note: This is a 2009 story, reposted in the co-authored account.**


	2. The Second Episode

**The Second Episode**

In my fantasy, my life was perfect and normal. In my fantasy I would go to school — like a normal teenager — and would have a job — like a normal teenager — and have a normal boyfriend — like a normal teenager.

I would work to support myself and meet a fabulous guy who loved me despite my inadequate feminine physique, and who would love my mind and care about me. Eventually we would move in together and he would help take care of me while I finished up my final years of college and earned my degree in English to become a writer. After two and a half years he would propose and I would say yes. We would be married on a seaside hill with a small family-and-friends ceremony and honeymoon somewhere in Europe. My parents would fund that—as they both had well-paying and normal jobs—and from there we would continue our lives, going on to have two children, one boy and one girl, and we would grow old and die together, buried side by side.

That was my dream.

But I never had gotten what I'd wanted in my life, so why would things start going right now?

Bang.

I hit the ground and crawled along the floor behind furniture, using the sofa and the chaise lounge as cover as I moved quickly to the other side of the room to the door leading to the basement. I reached up, turned the knob, and slipped inside, closing the door behind me. I was enveloped in darkness.

I felt along the wall for a light switch and a small bulb high above me lit up, giving me a minimal amount of light that gave off no heat—my parents were paranoid about thermal scanners reading the heat levels in our house, hence the freezing temperatures in the basement as well—and I used it to climb down the long flight of stairs.

There were no windows in the basement, nor did we use it as normal families did—for storage or a laundry room or the like—oh no. Since my parents had the "profession" that they did, we had long since stocked up our basement with food and flares (that we would angle through a vent in case of emergency). In one corner there was a radio, and beside that a telegraph machine and headphones. My parents had trained me in Morse code at an early age, and often tested me to keep my skills sharp should a time arise that I would need to intercept and interpret messages for or from them.

I ignored these things and instead headed toward the back of the room where we had shelves of nonperishable food items that surrounded three small cots, acting as walls and a barrier of sorts, hiding whosoever stayed there from view. Slipping between the shelves, I sat down on my cot and pulled my knees up under my chin as I waited.

Above my head was a small chain that I reached up and pulled. Another light bulb illuminated the small space I was in. More comfortable with the light, I sighed, relaxing a little. Reaching under my pillow I pulled out one of the books I had stashed long ago, and flipped open to a random page. However, I couldn't concentrate on the words on the page. I was a little more preoccupied with what could be keeping my parents and why the house was being shot at.

Usually when something like this happened they would unload me on a relative until the mess had been sorted out and I expected they would probably do the same this time, but before that I was going to demand an explanation. I crossed my arms over my chest and set my jaw, determined. This time they would not get away so easily.

Not ten minutes after, the basement door slammed open and two sets of footsteps thundered down the stairs at high speeds. I grabbed something I could use as a weapon—a flashlight close at hand—and gripped it tightly, ready to defend myself. To my surprise, my mother danced around from behind the shelves.

"Mikan!" She sang out, a smile on her face. I saw my father walking calmly behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they both looked at me. It was then that I noticed their ridiculous attire—army fatigues and dark black-ops clothes. I snorted back my laughter until I saw the huge guns they both carried.

"You didn't get hit did you dear?" My mother asked in a sing-song voice. She put her gun down on her bed and started stripping off her outer layers of clothing until she was down to a pair of shorts and a tank top; both black. She pulled her hair up into a small bun on the back of her head as she approached me, inspecting me for any immediate bullet wounds.

"No, I'm fine, Mom," I assured her. I stood and turned to prove my point. "But would either of you care to explain why we are no longer safe in our own home? The one you've always called the safe house until now?" I crossed my arms again and cocked one hip, tapping one foot and making myself look like the epitome of annoyance.

My father was the one to speak this time. "Someone tapped our radio." He moved to pack a small bag with gear after he'd stripped off his bulletproof camouflage outerwear as well. "And our position has been compromised.

They two of them were acting surprisingly calm considering what this meant. If our position was known to the enemy then at any second our house could be bombed, raided, shot at. Someone could break in and kidnap me or kill us all and then burn the house to make it look like an accident.

Of course I was over thinking things a bit, but the point was that we could all die in the next few minutes and they were acting like it wasn't a big deal.

I turned to my mother who was fiddling with the radio against the opposite wall. Her back was to me, but even if she couldn't see my face I'm sure she heard the outrage in my voice. "And just how did that happen? What are we going to do now? Aren't we all in danger? Couldn't we all die? When did this happen? Who knows? What have they heard?" I was beginning to hyperventilate and I had to sit down. "And what are you doing?"

My mother turned to me when she was done, her smile having faded a bit. "I set up a scrambler. It'll take some doing to eavesdrop on us now." She turned to my father. "Ready?" He nodded in response.

"I suppose you're going out again? Where are you going this time? How long will you be gone? Where will I be going if I can't stay here?"

"Mikan, Mikan, calm down." My mother's small hand smoothed my hair soothingly like she had done when I was young. My heart instantly slowed from its racehorse pace. She turned to call my father, and nodded her head toward the stairs. In a second my father was off, unarmed and without protection.

"Where's he going?" I clutched my mother's shoulders.

"He's just going to pack your things for you. The sooner we get you out of here the better."

"But aren't there snipers and stuff up there?"

"There are no immediate threats outside. They all left when they realized we were home. I think this shooting was meant to be a warning to us, but you were home, Mikan. We can't afford to take chances like that again."

This was the typical speech I got before they dumped me off with my great aunt Myrtle or someone equally unknown to me. I sighed.

"Where am I going this time?"

An apologetic smile was thrown my way and my mother pulled a picture from her jacket lying on the bed.

"We've got no relatives in the area and we can't go too far because we need to stay close in case they act quickly. So we've asked some friends of ours to watch over you just for a week or two, a month at the most." She handed me a picture. My eyes widened.

"These are the Hyuugas. They're good friends, but they don't know anything about what we really do, so it'd be good if you could keep it a secret."

The picture was faded and I couldn't tell if it was old or just worn. There was a happy, smiling couple and a small boy or no more than nine years clutching the coat of his mother. A younger girl hid behind her father. It appeared to be a snapshot at a family gathering. A nine year old boy was not something I was looking forward to, but perhaps I could repay the Hyuugas by babysitting occasionally for them. They would definitely deserve it.

"They're the sweetest couple; I just know you'll love them. They've got a couple children as well. One is about your age, and his sister is younger. I'm sure you'll all be fast friends." My father returned at that moment with a bag full of my things. I looked through it briefly to judge his packing job. It would suffice, though I didn't like the thought of my father packing my undergarments. I hid my blush, though.

"Time to go," my father whispered. My mother grabbed my hand and I realized that she had dressed again, this time in a disguise including a bright purple wig. I followed obediently.

"What are their names?" I asked, still staring at the picture before tucking it inside my mother's pocket again.

"The girl is Aoi, and the boy's name is Natsume."

Aoi and Natsume Hyuuga? My age? I guess that was an old photo.

I just hoped that the siblings weren't like the typical teenagers I was so used to dealing with. Horny jerks and preppy sluts were not my idea of a fun time.

I was quickly pulled into a car and buckled and before I knew it we were off to meet the family that I would call my own for the next  
month.

The only thing I knew for certain was that if this place was actually a hellhole, I would never forgive my parents.

* * *

**JazzyCat**


	3. The Third Episode

**The Third Episode**

The sun was shining brightly and the air was warm, a cool breeze cutting gently through the humidity. It was a deceptively beautiful day; one which went unnoticed by my foul mood.

My parents were acting cheery in the front seat of the car as usual, while I sat in the back, sulking. My arms were crossed over my chest, my lip stuck out in a pout and I would not meet their eyes, instead opting to stare out the window at the forest passing by dizzyingly fast. Blinking quickly I fixed my gaze on my shoes instead to suppress my nausea, but still refused to look at them or fake happiness to please them. Oh no; this time they would know that I was upset.

Honestly, we were supposed to be a family and they were always dumping me off with distant relatives. This time it had gotten so bad that I wasn't even related to these people! Not only that, but I was living under the same roof as a boy my own age! Didn't they fear for their daughter's safety? I was beginning to feel unloved.

My mother turned in the passenger seat and opened her smiling mouth for the billionth time to tell me something great about this 'new family' and I simply popped in my ear buds and glared at her, silencing her with my eyes. She sighed and turned back around, saying something to my father that I couldn't hear—probably something about my behavior. I didn't care.

We were getting further and further from the city into territory that I had never seen before. It was mostly forest, but every so often there would be a break in the trees where another road met the one we traveled, and I would always wonder what that road would lead to. In my head I made a vow to explore as much as possible this summer; I would have nothing better to do.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see what happened. The front screen was lit with "NEW TXT MSG" and I eagerly flipped it open, wondering which of my friends was trying to contact me. To my eternal delight, it was Hotaru, my very best friend of all. Ever. I may or may not have squealed in glee.

_Where is it you said your parents were sending you?_

I sighed and sent another glare to the front seat, where my parents were currently chatting away. My mother leaned forward to switch on the radio and immediately began singing along to whatever song I couldn't hear. She was into country anyway, which I had no taste for. The only song I liked was a cover by Rascal Flatts that I'd heard in a Disney movie.

Of course my parents had never told me the location. I just knew it was somewhere I had never been before with people I didn't know. And of course on the way over here they had taken the longest, most deserted road ever just so I wouldn't see any signs telling me where I was or how to get back to wherever I came from. They said it was for my safety. I wished they'd trust me with a little more responsibility.

With nimble fingers I typed back.

**No clue. They won't tell me. I'll find out when I get there and text you ASAP.**

She texted an affirmation and I was left alone. As much as I loved her, Hotaru had never been much of one for stupid useless conversation—which was exactly what I needed to lift my mood—and that was perhaps the one thing I didn't like so much about her.

But I was lucky enough to have her, so I never complained.

I felt someone touch my leg and looked up to see my mother trying to get my attention. I pulled one ear bud out and raised my eyebrows, permitting her to speak.

"We're almost there, honey!" She was so happy she was making faces again. If one were to be texting emoticons, it would look similar to "XD". "Oh I can't wait until they meet you! I know you'll hit it off right away! Their daughter is just like you; oh I hope you can be friends."

She suddenly got serious as it turned down a driveway hidden by trees and foliage. "Now Mikan, don't forget your manners. Be polite, don't be lazy, and offer to help around the house. I'm sure they'd love it of you baked them a cake, oh I know how good you are at that. Make sure to keep your room clean, don't be a bother to them, and I'm warning you now that Mrs. Hyuuga likes to dress people up so please humor her if she takes you shopping, even if she puts you in ridiculous outfits. It just makes her so happy, even though she has a daughter of her own. She told me that Aoi never lets her do that anymore, so I was hoping that…"

I tuned her out after it got repetitive and instead stared blankly at the house that was just coming into view. My jaw dropped.

It was huge. There were two stories and a huge attic with a window seat that I could plainly see. The house was a plain white color that made it literally glow in the sunlight. The fact that the yard was huge and that it was bordered by trees on all sides didn't hurt the image either.

As we got closer I could see the navy blue shutters and the wrap-around porch. The garage was off to the left just behind the house, though it wasn't connected like most houses. The attention to detail was stunning; I couldn't see a single mistake in the painting, or a worn spot on the shutters. Not a shingle was missing from the rooftop and the grass was cut evenly all the way across, showing nothing but pure green.

I was beginning to think that living here wouldn't be so bad after all. Things were looking up. Unconsciously I smiled. But my positive outlook dropped when my mother took one look at the clock and started screeching about being late for their meeting time. Brought back from my lovely daydream about the perfection of this house, I snapped my head to look at my mother who was jumping out of the car before my father had fully stopped it. She rushed around to the trunk and ripped my two suitcases out, setting them not-so-gently on the gravel driveway. Without missing a beat she wrenched my door open and pulled me out as well. I grabbed my backpack just in time, otherwise it would have been left, and it carried important things necessary for my survival in a foreign land, like my notebooks and my diary and the teddy bear that I needed if I slept away from home. A quick peck on the cheek and a goodbye from the both of them was all I got before they were speeding away, leaving me stranded in the middle of the yard.

"Goodbye," I said sarcastically, wishing they would have taken more time to properly send me off, but I let it go and instead turned back to the house.

I swallowed hard and licked my dry lips. My throat was parched and I didn't know what to do. I clenched and unclenched my suddenly sweaty palms and wiped them on the bright yellow sundress I was wearing at the time—courtesy of my mother, who had dressed me like a child in pigtails and a sundress that showed none of the small amount of curvature I possessed. I happened to be very proud of my modest curves.

I peeked around to the garage but saw no cars there. Gathering up what little courage I had—I was actually very shy when it came to meeting new people—I slid my backpack on and hoisted my two suitcases up the steps of the porch, surprised to find that while it looked weather-worn and almost antique it didn't squeak a bit, as if the wood was newly replaced. I set my things down and raised one hand to knock on the perfectly painted dark blue door—it matched the shutters—and waited.

No one answered for a good five minutes and I was starting to worry. My parents were long gone, and if there was no one home or this was the wrong house then it would be very embarrassing and I would have no way to get to where I should be. My mother had refused to tell me where they lived or give me the phone number to the house, so I would be stranded forever.

I was starting to worry, needless to say. The sweat on my palms was getting worse and my stomach was starting to turn. I wished I'd eaten breakfast. Or, dinner the previous night. Or lunch for that matter. I'd been to upset and startled by the shooting to eat. I was starting to regret that. I knocked again, ringing the doorbell for good measure and praying that someone was home, even if it was the youngest child in the world if someone would just open the door…

What if I had been abandoned? What if my parents just used this as an excuse to get rid of me while they went off to live their lives and be happy without me?

I needed a paper bag. I couldn't breathe. I was going to throw up and I couldn't breathe. I clutched at my chest as pain ripped through, and I could feel tears collecting in the corners of my eyes. I wished I had my pills—I needed them so badly right then.

"Hey."

I jumped at the sound of the voice, and looked up into deep red irises.

"You alright?"

I quickly got a hold my myself and, realizing I must look a mess, I tried to wipe my eyes while muttering "yeah" under my breath, hoping my voice wasn't shaking. This guy must think I'm some weak little girl now. Great. I was in for one hell of a summer.

"You're that girl that's staying with us?" I nodded my answer and chanced a look back up at him, noticing his appearance for the first time. And if I hadn't just had a panic attack I might have gone red. His raven hair was still wet and he was wearing a towel around his shoulders to catch any remaining drips. And that towel was hanging onto a very well-toned, very tan-skinned, very bare chest. My eyes shot back up before he saw where I was looking.

"Yeah, I'm Mikan," I mumbled. He didn't offer his name in return but I knew who he was. Dark hair, red eyes, a boy my age? It had to be Natsume Hyuuga.

I could feel his gaze burning on me as he looked me up and down. My caramel hair must be in a mess as my hazel eyes shifted uneasily. I could tell he wanted to say something about my flat chest or the stupid dress I was wearing, but –perhaps because he saw my sensitive condition at the moment—he kept his mouth shut and instead reached for my suitcases and carried them inside.

"I can get those," I protested, reaching for them again, but he pulled back, refusing to relinquish them. He nodded toward my hands.

"You're shaking," and without another word turned and walked down a hallway, expecting me to follow.

Which I did.

At a distance.

From his picture he looked like a bad-boy in the making as a young child, but I didn't see that now. Natsume was actually considerate, and I was surprised. I didn't think he would change at all; if he was a troublemaker then I assumed he would be now as well.

But of course he had to go and ruin it.

He led me down the hall and up the stairs, and down the hall again, to a room overlooking the backyard.

"They said this room was yours," he said as he put my suitcases down beside the bed.

It was a moderately decorated room with a plain white theme that could easily be changed with a new bedcover or some picture frames on the walls. The view was brilliant and I couldn't stop staring. Natsume stood back but didn't leave the room or take his eyes off of me—I could feel him staring. Deciding to ignore it, however, I bent down to hoist one of my suitcases onto the bed and begin unpacking; forgetting that the neckline fell a little low and that it would scoop downwards. When I looked up I caught him staring. I blushed and quickly covered myself, making sure that nothing could be seen, and he smirked knowingly.

"Pervert," I huffed, getting some of my spark back, feeling energized again.

He raised one eyebrow and gave me an onceover, then scoffed. "What is there to look at?"

I squeaked indignantly, my face flushing bright red. He only chuckled and left the room.

Any thoughts I'd previously had about getting used to this place were gone. With that boy there I knew it was going to be hell on earth.

* * *

**JazzyCat**


	4. The Fourth Episode

**The Fourth Episode**

"Try this."

"No, this."

I tried to be normal. Yes, normal as I always tried to pretend. I would act like I lived in a normal life. I would act I'm a normal teenager. So now I'm pretending that I enjoy being her 'puppet dresser' or should I dubbed it 'cosplay freak' ?

I'd seen a lot of cosplay being done in TV and a lot more of them in the net. People wear ridiculous maid outfits or some anime character's outfit. I even had a few pictures of 'cute anime' images in my phones which I get from Anna and Nonoko. Both are otaku freaks. I wonder what is otaku? Whatever.

But I never thought ever in my life I would wear those clothes myself. That was embarrassing enough. If anyone saw this, I swear, I would jump out of the window. It was better than wearing this kind of clothes.

"How about this, Mikan?"

I formed a fake smile, fake enough to deceive her that I actually enjoy her dress fitting— 'cosplay freak'.

She was really delighted. Kindly, she shoved the dress for me and asked me to wear it for her. She even told me Aoi never let her do the— 'cosplay freak', and I knew why now. Whoever want to wear this was stupid enough, you know what I mean. Not that I hate people wear like the characters and do the cosplay. It's just what I am. I'm not a maid. I'm not some sort of anime character. I'm not even a model.

I'm just a normal girl… not enough to be called normal if you have your house shoot by unknown enemies.

I get into the bathroom and changed the clothes for her. It felt weird. The edge of the collar itch me by the neck. It smelt something like lavender. The same scent on my bed. I studied myself in front of the mirror.

The cloth reminded me of some sort of picture that Anna sent it to me. I can still recall vividly the picture of a girl, had a polka dot of blue and green ribbon tied at the front of her forehead, with pigtails… just like mine… her dress was… Lolita like… she, the girl in the picture, was holding some sort of chain… at least I don't have it right now.

I sighed. I turned my back to face the door and turned the doorknob. I can even caught a glimpse of Mrs. Hyuuga dancing in the room with a different dress in her hands. Her smile was charming as ever.

She stopped her dance, jumped out towards me and hugged me.

"How cute!" she said… or rather shouted. Her voice rang in my ears. I would definitely go deaf because of the loud voice.

"Mrs. Hyuuga," I said, trying to push her away.

"Oh," she let go. "Sorry."

But the smile on her face never faded.

"Maybe I should ask Aoi to come and have a look," she suggested.

"No!" I exclaimed. She looked appalled. I quickly searched for an excuse. "Um… um… I must look ugly in these clothes. She might found it funny. And… and…"

Mrs. Hyuuga wasn't angry at all but she muttered in her soft voice, "It's okay."

A sense of guilt suddenly crept up in me. Maybe what I said had hurt her feelings? 'It's okay' doesn't sound okay at all. Maybe I should do something to comfort her?

"Um… um…" I tried to form a word. "Maybe just for a day?"

"Really?" she jumped in enthusiasm. "I'm sure everyone would like to see you dress like a Lolita. It's my favorite dress."

Lolita? Oh why do I had to forgot what I was wearing? I was wearing this Lolita dress. What's worse is that I would have to wear that dress for a day. One day of hell for me!

She looked at herself, looking a bit glum. "And the dress couldn't fit well on me. I'm sure Aoi and Natsume would like it too. You know, they never show interest with dress fitting thing."

Or likely 'cosplay freak'!

"I'll prepare the dinner for us," she winked before leaving. "And maybe you can have a walk around."

"I'll help, at the kitchen," I pleaded. I don't want to be seen, especially by Natsume Hyuuga. The long sleeves were annoying, really. It didn't cover the shoulder and it goes down until the wrist. The necktie was suffocating. The skirt was really short. And I wonder what will happen if I fall. I didn't want to think of that. Even if I tried hard not to.

"Don't worry," she replied. "Tomorrow we will celebrate your welcome party. It is nothing much but I hope you would like it."

A welcome party?

"What's wrong, Mikan?"

I snapped my thought and shook my head in reply. "No, nothing."

"I'll take my leave then."

She left me in this sort of Lolita dress for her. Purple-blue, blue purple, bluish purplish, how do they name the colors? I never paid attention during Art Class and I never like art. But that's what I'm worrying right now. A mixture of blue and purple. Some green stripes pattern. And polka dots. The green was a pale one.

At least it was not bad from what I saw in TV. I stroke a few strands of my hair. At least there were no cat's ears or rabbit's ears. And no big ribbon at my forehead as well. If not, I wondered how I'm going to see what is in front. Or maybe going banging all the stuff I run into.

I gave another deep sigh. Another helluva day for me. If this could just end. Oh yes, maybe the enemy will drop a bomb on the top of this house and I would leave for the heaven! What a pathetic time for joke.

I went out of the room, feeling depressed and headed for some fresh air. The lawn was big, with huge tree here and there. I wondered when had they planted it. Maybe it was there before the house was built. The wind blew gently by. The shady tree blocked the sunlight, making it perfect for an afternoon nap. I often slept under a tree at times like this. I selected the tree at the end of the yard, which seemed the quieted among all and sat down. My eyelids felt heavy and heavier. I almost fell asleep when another presence woke me up. Couldn't I have some privacy? I turned my head to my right and saw somebody's feet. Black shiny shoes. I wonder how much it had cost.

"What's up?"

I looked up and saw a pair of dazzling deep red eyes staring at me and his raven bangs covered his forehead fairly.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" I turned away from him, feeling disturbed. I could hear him settling down on the other side of the tree though I couldn't see what exactly was he doing.

"Tell me," he began.

"What?" I cut in.

"Are you sure we're the same age?" he questioned.

"What does that mean?"

I heard some rustle coming from his side.

"Why are you here?"

I scowled as I was reminded of the reason. "Staying over until my parents come back from overseas."

"What do your parents do for a living?"

I kept quiet for a while before answering, "My dad works for a computer software company and my mum… she is a journalist."

"Computer software and journalist? Which press your mum work in?"

No way… why did he have to ask?

I stammered, "Um…um… it's a foreign press. I don't know."

"Nice outfit." He mocked.

I smacked my cheeks in disbelief. My eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. I knew that my cheek was burning red. He had left but I knew I had lost all my dignity in this world.

He must be laughing right now.

Me, in a stupid Lolita dress.

* * *

**Silver-MoonNight**

* * *

"It's dinner time!" Mrs. Hyuuga called out. By then, I had gone inside the house and was watching some TV. As I headed into the dining room, Aoi started to giggle loudly. I assembled myself on a chair. Natsume came into the room and glanced at me.

"Still haven't gotten out of that dress yet?" Natsume remarked.

I grunted. Who cares what HE thinks?

"No! She loves it!" Mrs. Hyuuga cooed.

Because I love it? We must be in opposite land. Mr. Hyuuga came in and we all ate dinner quietly, but it felt awkward since I always received sudden gazes from everyone. I sighed and tried thinking positively. This family isn't ALL that bad. There's Aoi seemed nice! And Mr. Hyuuga whom I have not met yet. I hoped he will be better mannered than his son, and less intimidating than his spouse.

Ah! Here's something good! The food! We had fresh Italian and home cooked tomato soup. It was scrumptious, since I regularly made instant cup noodles or cake... Italian... Tomato soup...

I continued to devour the food, looking down. Natsume, that bastard continued smirking at me. After we had finished eating Aoi and Natsume went to who knows where. I ran up the stairs into the room I was going to sleep in and started unpacking. I couldn't finish it when I first arrived. But the real reason was that I didn't want Mrs. Hyuuga to dress me up again. As I was unpacking I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it.

The knock on the door came again. I sighed plastered a fake sweet smile on my face and walked over to the door. I inhaled deeply and opened my door, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Yes?" I asked politely as I could.

"I'm sorry, but could I speak with Mikan Sakura?" He joked.

I slammed the door on his precious face. When I finally finished packing, I changed into a black and white striped shirt and jeans. I might as well take a walk in the garden to vent all my frustrations and stress. I walked over to the same tree and rested in the tree's shade. It's nice to sit without wondering if a person is going to find you or hunt you. I unconsciously started punching the air as if I was punching Mrs. Hyuuga and Natsume. I soon heard a small chuckling sound above me. The wind must be going. I went back inside the house, only to be encountered with Aoi again.

"What do you think of big brother? I bet you like him!" Aoi quickly assumed going on her toes and moving sideways. "So, so?"

"Uhm, Aoi. Your brother..." I started with a happy expression. "IS A DEMON."

Mysteriously, when Aoi received that answer from me, she disappeared. Then, I heard an amused voice from behind me.

"A demon?" He smirked. I slowly turned around, shivering. Oh god, he didn't hear that.

"Why, I was trying my best to be nice to the young miss here."

"Shut up!"

"I see a blush..." Natsume stated.

"Whatever!"

I stormed off to my room for that night's rest.

* * *

**Sapphire Shine**


	5. The Fifth Episode

**The Fifth Episode**

"Mikan. Don't forget about the welcome party in the evening. Dress properly," Mrs. Hyuuga reminded politely with a relaxed face, as soon as I opened the door after hearing the knock which had rudely disturbed my slumber.

Then, suddenly, she winked at me and whispered, "How does Sakura Kinomoto sounds?"

I could not help but smile back gracefully and answered, "I need some rest for the upcoming party."

Then, I slammed the door right at her face. It was only five in the morning.

* * *

Feeling a cold wind blowing, I shivered. Slowly, I flickered my eyes open to find out that the window of my room was left open. I sneezed. Reluctantly, I jumped out of bed and went to close the window. The sky had already turned navy and stars twinkled softly with the glowing crescent. I stretched myself and sighed. How did I sleep that long? It must be due to all the worries and stress from the previous days. I sat on the bed and stared at myself. My hair was undone, in a very messy state. I would have called it a bad hair day, if it was in the morning. My oversized, mahogany shirt was nearly sliding down my shoulders and my shorts were covering a quarter of my thighs. I wondered if I should go out like this. Then, I thought, "I don't have to change the way I dressed for them."

I had no idea how I forgot about that devil party.

Anyway, I slid out of bed and went out of my room. It was quiet, strangely quiet. With a dim light to see my way, and enough brightness to suppress my fear, I walked down the stairs. Strange enough, there was absolutely no sign of anybody. What the heck...? Whatever..

I strolled towards the dining room. As I got closer, I saw lights coming out from the bottom of the door. I tilted my head, unsure. There were no sounds coming from the inside. I stopped in front of the door, as fear build up inside of me. I placed my hand on the door knob, turned it, and slowly, pushed it opened.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME TO THE HYUUGA MANSION!"

I screamed my lungs out as it scared the daylights out of me. I nearly, had a heart attack. Luckily, my scream was unheard by everyone else, as they were yelling too loudly. I panted. Wait a minute... Everyone else? My eyes popped out at the number of people there. Inside there was the Hyuugas and, well, some other people I could not recognize. Mrs. Hyuuga smiled warmly at me, with a slight hint of apology. Her eyes looked up and down, and then, gave a amused grin. Not knowing what did that grin meant, I raised my eyebrows and turned my head to another direction.

"What are you standing there for? Come on in!"

"..."

"I see that you feel very out of place here, let me introduce them. I should properly introduce you to my husband."

Mrs. Hyuuga dragged me to a middle-aged man.

"This is my husband."

Mr. Hyuuga turned to look at me with a cheerful face and nodded at me. I gave him a respectful bow. Then, Mrs Hyuuga whisked me away towards where Aoi was standing with two guys and a girl. They all turned to face me. Almost all started giggling. I smiled politely, even though I so badly wanted to scream at them to stop. One by one, Mrs. Hyuuga introduced them to me. Except for one cute guy who totally ignored my presence, the rest managed to welcome me with a forced out grin. Aoi approached me and whispered quietly in my ears, "Don't bother about Youichi. He is like that to almost everyone."

Remembering what happened last night, I looked at Aoi apologetically and muttered, "Hey, you know, sorry about this evening. I didn't mean to say that… I was just a little tired."

"Hey, no harm done."

She waved her hand in front of me and assured me once more that she was okay with my attitude towards her brother. Then, Mrs. Hyuuga dragged me away from Aoi's group, and headed towards Natsume's Group, where three other handsome boys were standing. The instance Mrs. Hyyuga and I left, Aoi's group burst out laughing maniacally. I wondered what the matter was. They just kept on snickering.

"Mikan, this is Tsubasa Andou."

"…"

"Mikan?"

Startled, I turned my attention towards Mrs. Hyuuga. Standing beside her was a rather good looking, midnight blue coloured hair guy. He smiled at me and chuckled. His chuckle was deep, with strong volume and very mesmerizing. I mentally slapped myself. What is up with me nowadays? Liking every guy I see? I am nineteen this year and so not going to get a boyfriend.

"Mikan, this is Tsubasa Andou."

"Yo, looking voluptuous, I see."

"Huh?"

He pointed towards my attire. I looked down. I groaned. My oversized, mahogany shirt was nearly sliding down my shoulders and my shorts were covering only a quarter of my thighs. The boys behind him, except for Natsume, wolf whistled. I wished that the floor would open up and swallow me in.

Argh…

Mrs. Hyuuga made a brief introduction with me and the other boys, then, she drove me towards the table of food.

"Eat up! Eat all you want! It is especially prepared just for you."

She sat me down on the chair and started placing all sorts of delicacy on my plate.

"You don't mind an imperfect waistline, do you? I like girls with a passion for food."

I shook my head in disbelief. I love to eat. In fact, quite a glutton. However, at the rate Mrs. Hyuuga is going, piling my plate with food, I wasn't too sure if I could finish them all. Before she left, Mrs. Hyuuga murmured, "Nice Outfit."

Embarrassment welled up from my stomach and spread like a slow, burning lave to my chest. I buried my face into gobbling up all the given food.

"Don't eat too fast, you might choke."

I looked up at the person who spoke, spaghetti dangled from my mouth. I slurped my noodles into my mouth at once when I saw who it was. However, tomato sauce spluttered everywhere. The blonde haired guy laughed. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay, it's okay."

I took a tissue paper and started wiping the tomato sauce off his shirt. Almost immediately, he took out his handkerchief and wiped my mouth for me. I stopped in surprise. I felt my face heating up and my heart rate increasing in an unstoppable speed. I turned towards him. My hazel eyes crashed into his azure ones and I could feel his breath on me. I pushed him away, shocked. Okay… Calm down, Mikan. Calm down, Mikan. Calm down, Mikan.

Next thing I heard was wolf whistles, clapping of the hands and even cheers. My face flushed red like the tomato and felt myself unable to calm myself down. As though noticing my discomfort, Ruka grabbed a handful of spaghetti and threw it at the boys' direction.

"Food fight!"

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	6. The Sixth Episode

**The Sixth Episode**

Insane. These people were all utterly insane.

Was there ever going to be an escape for me?

No. And I only realized this as I dodged a handful of spaghetti that had been thrown across the table by a boy I'd met a few moments before. And to top it all off, Ruka had seemed to most human of the group! He had manners! And looks! He was nice!

I could have sobbed, had I not been ducking under the table for the sake of my life.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga had left as quickly as they could before they got messy (instead of stopping the ensuing fight?), and I wished I had followed their example. Instead I was left cowering under the table, hoping no one noticed I was gone.

My shirt was slipping down my shoulders again, and the buttons at the top wouldn't stay buttoned, leaving my collarbone exposed, much to my displeasure. What else could possibly go wrong?

I listened to Aoi giggling and the boys-excluding the Hyuuga male—shouting with glee, and decided that they all seemed distracted enough. This could be my chance to escape! I crawled for the edge of the tablecloth nearest the door and prepared myself. Apart from the small amount of pasta sauce I'd splattered on my face I'd remained relatively clean, and wished to keep it that way. I had a very short window of time to make it out of the room.

I gritted my teeth and waited for what seemed like a good time. There was no break in the shouting above me, meaning no ambush awaited my appearance. I counted down in my head. Three…two…

"Hey,"

WHOA!

I whirled around at the sudden sound of that voice—who else could it be?—and narrowed my eyes at the dark hair and red irises.

"What?" I tried not to sound too hostile. While he was a jerk, I didn't want him to hate me. And besides, it wasn't in my nature to be mean. I was a mild-mannered sweetheart, or so I'd been told many times before.

"You trying to get out?" I nodded, noticing that he wasn't covered in food. How long had he been there? "Want my help?"

I didn't fully understand what he was offering. How was he going to help me slip out cleanly? Surely he didn't intend to shield me with his body, nor could he distract them—kicking up a fuss about his coming out of hiding would only draw more attention to my own—so I was left to wonder, suspicious of his emotionless face.

But when a lump of what looked like cranberry sauce hit the floor near my hand I could only groan in disgust and nod, silently begging for his assistance. Smirking, he reached over and took my hand, crawling past me. Without hesitation he jumped out from under the table.

"Oi!" Despite my better judgment, I turned, cursing that we had been noticed. "Lovebirds!" My eyes flew from the speaker—Koko—to my hand, covered with Natsume's huge fingers. My face warmed up and I turned to deny it, but was interrupted.

"You've got it wrong," Natsume assured him, though he didn't sound convincing. He sounded like he didn't care, actually. I was a little bothered that he wouldn't let go of my hand, no matter how hard I tugged.

"He was helping me get out of here without getting nailed in the face by what was supposed to be our dinner," I explained, hoping that they would drop the subject so I could leave. I glared at the boy imprisoning my hand.

"Oh, is that what I was doing?" I didn't have to look to hear the smile on his face, or to know it was a sinister sneer conveying his bad intentions. I gulped and gave one last useless tug of my arm to free it. But it was too late.

Natsume's free hand had pulled a plate toward him. His fingers inched under the rim so that he could pull the entire thing onto his palm, holding it like a waiter would. I sneaked a peek at the flatware in his hand, atop which was chocolate cake.

"Don't—!" I knew beforehand what he was going to do, and I saw that it was unavoidable, but I still tried to reason with him, before the cake was smushed against the exposed part of my chest. Tossing the plate aside he ground it into my skin and up my neck. My jaw dropped in horror at the disgusting feeling.

He seemed to be enjoying it.

The dining room had gone silent as all eyes were on us. Aoi's hands covered her mouth in surprise, gaze flickering from her brother to me and back. I was speechless. His fingers left my collar and my wrist was freed. It fell limply to my side. I raised one hand to the remains of the dessert now smeared across me. It took every ounce of strength in my body not to scream, or cry.

"Natsume!" Aoi screeched, flying to my side. "What the hell? Now you've gone too far!" She brought a napkin from the table and tried vainly to clean me up a bit.

"What's going on?" Oh, great. Just when I thought it was as bad as it could get—I'd been thinking that a lot, lately—the parents were in the doorway, staring at the mess. They seemed less disturbed by the food stuck to the ceiling than by that which was stuck to me. They both turned to glare at their son.

"Mikan," Mrs. Hyuuga said, not looking at me. "I'm sorry on my idiot son's behalf. Go clean yourself up, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about the dining room. Natsume will be taking care of that." She put emphasis on his name, and her tone was dangerous. Had I not been pissed, I might have pitied the boy. Instead, I nodded blankly and let Aoi lead me away.

"You boys are going to scrub this mess until it's gone. And then I want you all to apologize to Mikan! And since dinner's been wasted, I suppose we should order out…" Their voices trailed off.

Mother, Father. What have I done to deserve this?

* * *

After a nice hot shower I was allowed to return to my room and relax. The boys had apologized, though it wasn't really their fault. None of them had done anything to me. Ruka had started the food fight, but that was only to break the tension, and perhaps because he brought this all upon me he was the most sincere. I smiled and shook my head, and they were gone. It seemed they were all staying the night, and it was not the last I would see of them.

I was given the first few moments of solitude I'd had since my arrival, and I was unable to enjoy it because I couldn't get my thoughts off of that jackass…

I smacked my cheeks to clear my thoughts and rubbed my hair dry with the towel hanging around my shoulders.  
My phone buzzed on the nightstand and I reached to answer my text message. It was another from Hotaru, asking where I was. I realized I had stupidly forgotten to ask, though I answered her anyway.

_Hotaru. My whereabouts; HELL._

My stomach growled and I mourned the loss of dinner. I'd heard mention of pizza from the boys in the hall, but I wasn't about to leave my room to get any. If avoiding the child of Satan meant giving up a meal then so be it.

But it seemed God did not love me very much.

A knock at my open door brought me from my daydreaming and back to reality—my sick, twisted reality—where there was a certain raven-haired, perverted bastard in the doorway, holding a plate laden with a few slices of pizza. The scent of the food was heavenly, but that was the last thing on my mind.

"Hey," he greeted. I nodded in acknowledgment, still pissed. He had been the only one who hadn't said sorry. I made sure the top of my pajama shirt was closed. Cake was one thing, but hot pizza with scalding cheese? I didn't want a burn scar if he'd come to throw more food at me.

"Food," he said unnecessarily, gesturing to the plate in his hand. I said nothing, only stared, waiting for him to put the food down or apologize, or leave.

He scratched the back of his head. "So, listen…"

Oh, listen to what? Have you come to poke fun at my being flatchested again? Or laugh and say I looked stupid covered in chocolate cake? Or taunt me with food? Maybe make fun of my anxiety disorder? What torment could you possibly have up your sleeve now that I haven't already endured in the past 24 hours that I've known you?

"I'm sorry."

Come again?

The words were said quickly and quietly. I wasn't even sure if he'd actually said them. I blinked.

"Wha…?"

"I went too far. I'm sorry." He crossed the room in a few strides and set the plate down on my desk before he stalked out of the room, faltering as he crossed the threshold and turned back. "See you later, Polka Dots."

I fumed when I realized what he meant. I picked up the slice of pizza and went out of my room. He was still in sight, and with a mighty throw, I flung it in his direction.

"PERVERT!"

He turned and caught it swiftly, giving me a death glare while I escaped to my room. I flopped into my desk chair and began to eat, still pissed off beyond belief, but feeling better than I had been. Having food in my belly helped, that's for sure. That, and the promise that Aoi had made to show me around tomorrow. She'd mentioned a little town not far where I could hopefully find something to do.

But in the meantime, maybe I'd get my revenge and crash Natsume's little party downstairs?

I swear, my thoughts were becoming as evil as his.

* * *

**JazzyCat**


	7. The Seventh Episode

**The Seventh Episode**

"Wake up!" shouted a lazy voice for the umpteenth time.

I grunted before I opened chocolate coloured orbs for the owner of the voice to see.

"Shut up." I mumbled irritably.

My beauty sleep...ruined by this... MONSTER! No kidding. He IS a monster. A perverted monster that... that... WALKED IN WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?

I bolted straight up from my bed, as memories of the chocolate cake and PANTY calling came back to my head...

"YOU!" I yelled while pointing an accusing finger at him.

The damn Hyuuga boy put him hands into his pockets and walked away.

"Thank god I have earplugs on."

Oh no... he did not say that...

I walked up to him slowly and showed him some of my karate moves. Him being the practise target of course. Natsume blocked my attacks swiftly, but I managed to at least attack him once with a ki... WHAT THE HELL? I bounced straight off him like a horizontal bouncy castle.

Natsume was smirking like the disrespectful horrible boy he is.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING UNDERNEATH?" I shouted from the floor.

"Armour."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED THAT?"

"You."

Before I could utter a single word he was gone. Poof. Gone.

After I did my normal morning rituals I went to eat breakfast. I sat down on a velvety white chair with cushions on the seat. There were already waffles on the table so I snatched one and positioned it on my platter. Then I looked for the syrup. It was in the middle of the table and I had to stretch to get it. When I was almost there when a fat hand grabbed it. I looked up to the owner and growled.

"Ohh? Tiger lost its food? Too bad."

I looked up to his sneering face with hate and anger in my eyes. I quickly grasped the bottle of syrup but unfortunately his grip on it was too strong.

"Hn. No use in stealing, Polka."

I tried to pull it away with all my might... until...

SPLAT!

It was all over the floor.

After me and Demon finished cleaning all the syrup off the wall and floor; we were rewarded by a sweet breakfast. Unfortunately, the magnificent syrup was all gone. It wasn't nice. Waffles. Cold Waffles. Cold plain Waffles. Cold plain Waffles with him. Cold plain Waffles with hideous him. Cold plain Waffles with hideous Natsume.

Aoi hasn't woken up yet. But when she did, she he went down the stairs to eat breakfast in just her pyjamas which, by the way was big for her size so the sleeves were way past her hands and it was blue with stars on it.

I, on the over hand was wearing a black t- shirt and white short shorts with a light blue belt.

"Aoi, when are you going to show me around?" I asked her whilst I was gazing out of the window.

Aoi looked up from her plate and faced me with her big crimson eyes and let out a small "Eh?"

I mentally slapped my head. She hasn't forgotten everything has she?

Mr Hyuuga came back from the kitchen holding a container which said on the front 'Coffee beans'.

"Coffee?"

I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, please."

"Aoi, do you want some, honey?" He asked, looking at her direction.

Aoi shrugged, with her mouth full and head down. Now it was time for Mr Hyuuga to sigh.

"If I don't make some for you then it will save me more energy..."

He started to walk off, back to the kitchen but then when he was a third of the way he stopped on his tracks and faced us again.

"Where's Natsume?"

Now to think about it, where is he? He disappeared after breakfast...

"I un ufno. (I don't know)," Aoi said with her mouth full.

Ugh! Eww! She spurted some on me... I ran up the long stairs at a record time and dashed into the bathroom, only to see Natsume wrapped in just a towel on his lower body. I stared at him, shocked. The half-naked Natsume mistook me as... 'Taking it all in'.

"Enjoying your sight, I see?"

I looked at him, gaping; opening and shutting my mouth like a fish. I looked like a fool. When I finally regained myself; he was gone... AGAIN! Seriously, how many times has he done that? Shaking my head, I washed my faced thoroughly at least 5 times. Earughh. Bleh. I still feel DISGUSTING.

I heard Aoi saying things like " What's wrong with Mikan?" and "She's being weird.".

I heard the door open and close, and a familiar soft voice saying "Sorry to intrude." Ah! That must be Ruka. Ruka... so much like Prince Charming...

"YO YO, NATSUME MY BOY!" I heard a playful voice shout.

Now, what in the world?

I used my keen hearing senses and heard footsteps coming up. Oh god, I'm still in the bathroom... how can I get out without getting noticed? Too late, the footsteps were very close. Without thinking I hid in the bathtub.

Bald hair, grey eyes... who's this guy? It's definitely not Ruka, I know that much. The tap suddenly toggled and I heard a faint humming sound coming from the sink. I heard a deep voice singing, in a weird tune:

I wash my hands and have a little fun.  
I stay clean and out of trouble.  
My mum won't tell me off!  
Cause I am washing my hands.

I nearly bursted into laughter, but I had to take cover and not be recognized. But, is he like a man-child? Hahaha. He has some hilarious lyric choices. I've gotta make friends with him later. I was laughing to myself happily as I skipped out of the bathroom. I saw a familiar blonde looking right to left, confused; he was surprisingly standing outside of my room. I quickly ran in front of him before he turned the handle which led to my sanctuary. Wait. Is it me or does sanctuary sound mean? Oh, well.

"Mikan, hey... See you around."

And he went off. What?

I slowly went into my room, puzzled. What did I do? Then, a familiar tune rang in my ears.

I wash my hands and stay clean.  
Cause my mum tells me so!  
I am washing my hands!  
It is nice!

That isn't it... no... OH! I remember. It goes...

I wash my hands and have a little fun.  
I stay clean and out of trouble.  
My mum won't tell me off!  
Cause I am washing my hands.

OHH! That song just made my day. I twirled out of the room comically, only to be encountered by the devil himself.

"Polka dots, still? Don't you ever change your pants?"

"You STUPID PERVERT!"

I threw a flimsy punch at him which he caught swiftly and he pushed me aside.

"Do you need fighting classes?"

He laughed mockingly as he walked off.

Just you wait. Just you wait.

* * *

**Sapphire Shine**

* * *

Last time was food fight; last week of course the magnificent waffles. Who can forget having a cold, plain, syrup-less waffles? And guess what? Having a house to be call home is good. But not good enough if you have a pervert guy strolling around the house. I swear someday, I'll make sure to seek for my revenge. He is mean, arrogant and of course cocky. His stoic face really annoys me. His dazzling crimson eyes or whatsoever was really captivating, though. Why doesn't he at least smile a little? I think I'm getting crazy.

"Mikan, are you ready yet?" called Aoi from downstairs. I groaned and jogged into the bathroom. A quick glance in the mirror and combed my hair. Satisfied, when I went out, I accidentally tripped on my own feet and stumbled on the hard floor. Ouch. Perfect. I hit my elbow. I grunted and stood up, feeling the pain on my elbow.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Last week she forgot about the trip she promised me and then just this morning, she hurriedly burst into my room and said:"Mikan! Did you forget the plan to the town?"

And I was having my oh-so-sweet-dream on my comfy bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, only to listen to her outburst.

"Come on!" she whined and dragged my arm. "You are going to miss it! Mum has gone out and dad wasn't around. So just only you and me! Couldn't it be fun?"

Yeah, just you and me. How wonderful! I drawn a small smile and beamed, all of my drowsiness was just washed off, just like that, "Great! I will definitely want to go!" And then what she said later didn't sound pleasing at all.

"Onii-chan is going too!"

"No way? That pervert guy too?"

"Who is the pervert?" a voice said.

"Shut up!" I threw him a pillow and he dodged it perfectly, how nice.

"Be quick, Polka," he teased. "Or I'll leave you behind."

"Stop calling me Polka you ARROGANT, PERVERT, JERK!"

"Um…" Aoi interrupted. "I think he heard you alright. There's no need for you to shout you know."

* * *

I bit the bottom of my lips in detest. I let the anger taken the toll on me. I wasn't delighted with the trip at all. All I knew is, this pervert guy was coming along with us and all he had was his pretty smug face. And I was 'ugh', he is such a kill joy. I was thinking to give him maybe a punch or anything until I was satisfied. Yes, mum. I'm being good in here so, I won't do it even I wanted to. So forget about the punching stuff.

"Mikan, do you want to have something to eat at least?" Aoi asked. "I'm hungry already."

I nodded and said, "Sure, but what do you want?"

"Aoi, you'll get fatter and no one will want you," Natsume teased his little sister.

Aoi pouted and stuck out her tongue, "What? Jealous because I have a boyfriend?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Like I would care for that snob."

"He is a fine guy!" Aoi protested. "And he is better than you as a boyfriend."

"I'm your brother for God's sake."

"Just admit that you don't have a girlfriend!"

I almost laugh on both of them. All I managed was a small giggle and they heard it though. I never felt so light in the past few days. It was like all my depression was lifted off. I felt free and light like the feather. I don't know why but their little mischief amused me. All I know that I was smiling full of delight without being force to.

"All I need is nothing," he said it with grave. My smile faded away. For a moment, I thought he was just joking but I was wrong. A glint of hatred and coldness was all written in his eyes. It is me or is it just what his eyes tell? What does he meant nothing? Is it better without anything?

I blinked and he said, "I'm going home."

He walked passed me and Aoi watched him. Then Aoi looked at me, a little sad, "Sorry, he'd been like that."

"How come?" I asked, curious.

Aoi shook her hand and plastered her best smile. It was sweet but I know it was a fake one that pretending liked a mask to hide her feelings. She said, "Come on! I'm starving."

"Aoi, what is going on? What did he meant just now?" I urged her to tell me— the truth. I know there must be some meanings in his words but I just didn't know.

She stopped and replied without turning to face me or even look at me. She was cold indeed. "It's nothing much. Just something happen in the past."

Something had happen in the past? What could it be?

"Let's go to have something to eat," I said to Aoi, pushing away all the doubts I had just now. There was nothing to worry at all; I guess I'm just thinking too much.

"Yes, let's eat some hamburger!" she clasped her hand and she became cheerful as she always been. I couldn't help but smiled back at her. Her smile was really adorable. I wondered how it will feel like being that jerk's sister. She is just way too cute. And that jerk is way too cocky.

* * *

My stomach was loaded with hamburger and all some other stuff I ate during lunch. Aoi had gone back to her house and I was still here at the street. I told her that I would be back within an hour since she said she had classes to go. And she said that she will tell her brother (that arrogant jerk) that I will be back after an hour. I just agree without much offense though I didn't want her to tell him.

I was walking down the street among the crowd. Gosh, it was quite hot now. I wished for a bottle of lemonade or maybe coke. I turned to an alley and met more others people and found a café. At last, I was way too thirsty. While I was on my way to the café, something, someone stopped me. I spun around to see the owner of the hand who grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh, hello Ruka."

"Hi," he replied shyly. "You're alone?"

"Kind of," I said. "Yeah, Natsume gone home first then Aoi gone back too saying she have classes. You?"

"Nothing much," he answered. "How's Natsume?"

"Fine, I guess," I said bitterly. I hate to mention about that guy. "He was the first one to go back."

"What happen?" he asked quickly.

"I wish I knew," I sighed. "Did you have any idea about what happen to them?"

He looked a little nervous; I was wondering if he too hides something from me. He said, "No idea. What he'd said?"

I took my chance on him. Maybe I will dig something out of him. I think there is nothing to worry much but my curiosity takes the best from me.

"He said he didn't need anything. You know what it means?" I asked.

"No idea," Ruka said briefly as he checked his watch. "I think I'll take my leave now. I'd something to do. Bye."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm sorry but bye-bye."

He waved his goodbye and gone between the crowd. I was standing there, still clueless. There must be some meanings inside the words. I just need to crack it out of what he meant. What did he mean by nothing? He has everything he wants. What could be better than none? He sounds fine to me… and a pervert one.

It was way weirder than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Silver-MoonNight**


	8. The Eighth Episode

**The Eighth Episode**

I unlocked my handphone's security code and clicked the calendar button. It had been a full week staying with the Hyuugas' and life had been horrendously weird and immensely awful for me. Life used to suck. I had to follow my parents everywhere, in fear of danger and being exposed. I grumbled not having a more family-like parents and background. I complained not having siblings, friends or relatives. I whined about being unloved. I protested accommodating to my parents needs.

Yet now, I seemed to have been accepted in a family-like family. I seemed to have two incredibly annoying, obnoxious and irksome siblings. I seemed to have two new "parents" who were kind, loving and absolutely sweet. Everyone seemed to be accommodating to my needs. It was unlike staying with people who knew who my parents were and what they did. It was peculiar and at the same time, thoroughly hellish. Is this what they call a normal life?

I sighed, unable to comprehend what I was feeling. A soothing and reassuring voice echoed endlessly in my ears.

_We've got no relatives in the area and we can't go too far because we need to stay close in case they act quickly. So we've asked some friends of ours to watch over you just for a week or two, a month at the most._

I have received nothing from my parents about leaving yet. I hoped they came back quickly. I don't think I could endure this further... I hugged my legs and lay my head on my knees for a short rest. However, not long after I have done so, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Mikan, are you awake?"

It sounded like Mrs Hyuuga. I groaned softly. I hoped it was not about cosplay again...

"Yes, I am awake, Mrs Hyuuga."

She came in, with a solemn face as she closed and locked the door behind her. I tilted my head and stared at her action. She gave me a weak smile and went to sat on my bed.

"When are your parents coming to fetch you? I remembered them mentioning that you would be staying for a week or so..."

"Actually, I am not sure..."

She raised her eyebrows. I gave her my most honest smile.

"That Yuka..."

"..."

"Well, it is around seven in the morning and it is still early. You might want to get some shut eye."

I nodded my head. As she left, she stopped at where the door was, turned back, asked about something before leaving.

That question kept me wide awake for the next two hours.

* * *

"Mikan, so, what do you think of what I said this morning?"

As Mrs Hyuuga spoke to me so suddenly during breakfast, I choked on my sandwich. Immediately, I tried coughing and started hitting my chest.

"Uafw.. Kogh.. Umphr..."

"Oh my gosh, Mikan's choking! Natsume, pat her back."

When I heard Mrs Hyuuga said that, I was startled. No, not Natsume. Anyone but him! My eyes widened as he came nearer. Come on, food. Be nice and stop choking me! Come on, come on, come on! I stared hopelessly as Natsume "patted" my back. I felt an acute pain on my back as I spat out a remarkably revolting and stomach-churning solid sludge. I gasped heavily for air.

"Eww..." Went Aoi.

"Argh. Disgusting. Didn't know you had inherited a rather nasty habit of a cat."

"Natsume, mind your manners!"

I did not have to look up and I knew who said it. I saw Mrs Hyuuga glared at Natsume. However, Natsume remained nonchalant, totally disregarding what Mrs Hyuuga had just said. I scowled furiously at him. That... That, that son of a... Calm down, Mikan, calm down. Mrs Hyuuga has been nice to you. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. Calm down.

"Well, Mikan, have you thought about it?"

"Well..."

Then, I was rudely interrupted by that Jerk.

"What does she need to think about? I thought she was an Idiot. Idiots don't think."

"Natsume Hyuuga! Mind your manners."

I quivered quietly with rage as I clenched my fists. My blood boiled and I swore, there was smoke coming out from my ears. Idiots? Idiots? Who is the Idiot here? That... That, that Jerk, Imbecile, Dolt, Moron, Imbecile, Dunce, Dope, Dork, Birdbrain, Bastard, Creep, Nincompoop... Manners, Mikan, manners. Calm down, calm down. There is no use in flaring up with him. He is not worth your time and you are getting out of here very soon anyway. Calm down. Calm down. Don't waste your time with that Jerk.

"Natsume, Mikan was talking. Don't cut her off like that. Sit down and eat. What were you saying, Mikan?"

"I don't have an answer yet," I gave Mrs Hyuuga an apologetic face. "I will ask my parents once I can find them."

"Okay, tell me once you have an answer."

Natsume and Aoi looked at each other and exchange glances with each other.

* * *

You have one new message from **Hotaru**.

I whipped out my phone from my pocket without letting my eyes leaving the laptop. I was practicing on my writing skills.

_Mrs Hyuuga wants you to attend school? I think it is a pure waste of money. I mean, you are leaving soon and she wants you to start schooling if you are staying for more than a month..? As I have mentioned, it is a complete waste of money. You should not go for it._

I sighed. I sort of wanted to go, actually. I want to live life. I want to know what does it feel like to have a "family", "sibling" and friends... I want to know what is it like to really lead a normal life. I want to know... I want to know...

You have one new message from **Mum**.

Quickly, I opened the message.

_Hey, Honey. About Kaoru's idea, my view is to wait till we have confirmed everything first. You see, we are now in Australia and it is still undecided when are we moving to our next destination and where. From what I know, Kaoru and her family are moving back to Japan in half a year's time. Has she told you that? I doubt so. I don't think she remembers it herself. Double check with her husband okay, sweetheart? By the way, you might need to stay at Kaoru's place longer than expected. Maybe a month or so. So, if you really want to go, I will not object. Message me what you think._

_Lots of Love, Mum and Dad. XOXOXO_

I frowned at my handphone. I scrambled out of bed, and tried to recall where their room was. According to my memory it should be there. I started walking up the stairs and turned right. I knocked gently on the first door I saw. Almost too gently. I didn't even hear my own knocking. I shrugged and opened the door quietly.

"What do you think Mikan had to think about?"

"How would I know?"

Gosh, Natsume didn't have to snap at his sister like that. The talk with Mr Hyuuga was totally forgotten.

"Ne, Natsume, what do you think of Mikan?"

"That is none of your business."

My ears pricked. I wasn't intentionally listening to their conversation but you couldn't help eavesdropping when you hear your name being mentioned.

"Aw, come on. Tell me."

"In your dreams."

"Do you like her?"

"..."

"So, you hate her?"

"..."

"Or... Do you love her?

"You wish."

"Ahh... So, you love her?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. She is an Idiot. I don't fall in love with Idiots. Besides, she does not have a devillish figure. Petite and nearly flat chested. Has an ear-piercing, high pitched voice and is short tempered. Anyway, she looks cheap."

CHEAP? What the HECK? CHEAP?

I was going to barge in and scream at that Jerk when there was a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and looked right into Mr Hyuuga's smiley eyes. I was going to say something when he put his finger on his lips and lead me away soundlessly. I made a mistake. Their room was right opposite to Natsume's or Aoi's.

He sat me down on his comfy mini sofa in their room.

"Err... I didn't mean to eaves..."

"It's okay. I mean, who could not help but eavesdrop when they hear their names?"

Great, he sees my point!

"I apologize on the behalf of my son for calling you cheap..."

"And I apologize for eavesdropping."

"As I have mentioned, it's okay. I called you in it is because I would like to tell you that we are actually moving back to Japan in six months' time."

I nodded.

"Still, Kaoru still wants you to experience schooling in Australia. She seems to have taken a liking to you..."

I cannot forget my cosplay days...

"So, what is your decision?"

"Mum messaged me today that I can decide, so, I was wondering if I could attend school? I know all the complications and..."

"We will deal with it. School starts next week."

I nodded. Sigh, Mr Hyuuga is so charming and nice and sweet and gentle... Unlike that Jerk. How can Mr and Mrs Hyuuga produce such a Jerk? ... Well, they just did.

"Urm... I just want to ask if Natsume has always been like this."

"Like what?"

"No offense but you know, mean... Yeah, something like that."

Instantly, a sad smile crept up onto his lips.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

What?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ...

He was...

... ... ...

Kidnapped for six months when he was eight years old?

...

You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	9. The Ninth Episode

**The Ninth Episode**

Because it was the beginning of summer, I had a while before any school actually started. I set a reminder on the small pocket calendar I'd brought along, marking the first day of school in the region and the last possible day that my parents could get me.

I was still mad at Natsume for insulting me. I might not have had the figure of a goddess, but I wasn't as ugly as he made me out to be! I was in shape, and though my curves weren't exaggerated, I thought they were rather nice, actually…

Eavesdropping had been wrong, but when I thought about what they had said… Could he really love me? He was denying it so vehemently that I want to think otherwise, but his sister—the person who knows him best (better, even, than his parents)—believed that he was hiding his feelings. I just didn't understand why.

I sank into my featherbed and flopped backward onto my pillow. My hair splayed across the soft surface and my fingers fiddled with the fringe on the edge of the pillowsham.

Kidnapped.

Mr. Hyuuga wouldn't lie about something like that. But then again, it was much too much of a coincidence for him to have been kidnapped when he was eight.

His story had sounded quite real. I'd heard of many kidnappings and other dark dealings—my mother and father having the profession that they did—and this sounded very much like a standard kidnap. Mr. Hyuuga was guilt-ridden when he spoke of it, and he only looked me in the eye when he had to. The entire discussion was very uncomfortable, and it made me look at things in a whole new light.

So Natsume had gone missing for six months. Considering all the sick things that perverts might do to a child—even a young boy—it's no wonder he is the way he is.

I rolled onto my side and faced the wall, my back toward the door. If we're in the same grade now, then we're about the same age. So when he was eight, I was probably seven, going on eight.

The correlations between our stories were insane!

Thinking back, I tried to organize my thoughts, make lists of the information Mr. Hyuuga gave me.

_"It was the middle of summer when he was taken, which is probably why he hates this season so much," Mr. Hyuuga had said, rearranging the books atop his desk to busy his hands. "He and his sister were playing in the park. The Mrs. Hyuuga and I were nearby, sitting on a bench. She was reading and I was doing the crossword in the newspaper," he chuckled sadly. "One moment they were there, and the next, Natsume was gone. His sister was sitting on the end of the slide she had just gone down, looking around for her brother and calling his name. When we didn't see him either, we started to panic."_

Any parent would, I assured him. I still couldn't understand why he looked to guilty. This couldn't have been his fault, or his wife's.

_"We looked for him ourselves before involving the authorities. Some other parents nearby lent us their help, and we looked till dusk. Aoi was only five at the time, nearly six, but she couldn't stay up that late. Kaoru took her home to put her to bed and I stayed out. Most of the others who had been helping were gone as well; they had their own children to take care of. But I didn't give up."_

I said nothing then, waiting for the rest of his story. He paused, gathering his thoughts and I was patient. This sort of thing couldn't be rushed.

_"It was midnight before I called the cops. Having had no luck myself, I thought it best to turn things over to them. Of course, I hadn't thought about the possibility that the kidnapper was getting further away the more time I hesitated to call the police. They informed me of my stupidity when they arrived. They didn't word it quite like that, but I knew they were thinking it. They brought out search dogs and scoured the area, but came away with the same result as I did. Most of them returned to the station after an hour or two, but a small team of three officers and their best dog stayed back. I was so grateful to them. It was nearly three in the morning by that time, but they still stayed."_

At this point, though I said nothing, I was starting to realize something, and making notes in my head. I couldn't help but notice the way the hairs on the back of my neck were raised, and chills were spreading down my arms and legs, originating from my spine. I gulped hard, forcing down the bile rising in my throat. Go on, I urged.

_"By dawn we found a shoe. It was in the middle of the forest surrounding the park, going north. It was unmistakably his shoe, but we found nothing else. The next day a search party was rallied together to branch off from that point. I joined, ignoring that I hadn't gotten any sleep. But we didn't find anything further."  
_  
_"After that we put up posters, made announcements on the news, in newspapers and magazines, on the sides of milk cartons. We sent word to all our friends and family, and constantly had people dropping in on us to "give their condolences." Kaoru was always furious at that. She kept screaming "he's not dead!" and I agreed. Aoi was too young to remember this, but she was quiet for those six months. The two of them were very close."_

_"It was after the third month that we finally got another lead. The police had long since given up, but another, smaller government investigative bureau thought this might be an act of terrorism and took the case. Three months later they came back with a picture of a man and a child in a store. It had been taken from a department store security camera a week earlier. The minute we saw it, we knew it was him. Kaoru was crying for days after that."_

_"It took a little while but they managed to track the kidnapper down. They didn't catch him; he got away, but we got our son back. But he was never the same. I don't know what they did to him, but he hasn't been the same since."_

I thanked him for sharing something so personal with someone he barely knew, and he thanked me in return. He'd just wanted to talk about it with someone.

I excused myself and went back to my room, forgetting the shower I'd set out for.

It was too similar. There was just no way it was a coincidence. It had to be the same man.

The only way to be sure was to ask Natsume himself, but I doubted that would go over well, since he didn't like me to begin with. Asking about a possibly touchy subject would only deepen his hatred for me. In the interest of our relationship—or relationshit, rather—it would be best to avoid that.

But I had to know.

When I was seven years old, around the same time of year as Natsume's kidnapping, I, myself, was taken from my home. I was foolish enough to believe the man when he said he was my uncle, and followed him unquestioningly, completely unaware of what I was doing to my parents. I was recovered seven months later, left sleeping on someone's doorstep.

I remember nothing. Everything I knew about the incident was hear-say from my parents, and when I asked, they told me little. Their excuse was always that it was a hard time, or that it was behind them, or that it was a tender subject. The details were minimal, the story was hard to piece together, and I often had to fill in blanks with small memory flashes, or my imagination based on other retellings of other kidnappings. All-in-all a very inaccurate history, but the only one I had to go on.

However, I had one very reliable resource at my disposal.

I picked up my cell and quickly composed a text to Hotaru, detailing the information I needed and asking if she'd help. In the meantime I had my own laptop somewhere in the bags I'd brought, and if there was an internet connection without two miles I could do a little research myself.

I hit send and turned my phone off. I would check back with her tomorrow. In the meantime, I had to prepare myself for the next day, in which I had decided I would go exploring the vast forest surrounding the property. If I was going to be here for a while, I wanted to know my way around.

And I was beginning to suspect that my parents weren't cutting their mission short anytime soon.

* * *

**JazzyCat**

* * *

I opened my laptop once more. Damn. The internet connection was not working. I whipped out my hand phone. Damn. No signal. What kind of forest is this? I cursed silently in my head. Maybe I really should not have entered this large, mass of green trees and undergrowth, without preparing a compass. When I realized that I was lost, I tried tracing back my steps. Amazingly, I made it to a swamp. How did a swamp get into the forest, anyway? I did not understand. No wonder the soil I was stepping on felt a little too soft and too soggy. I brushed my forehead with the back of my hand. The weather was simply horrendous. The large ball of fire was hung high up in the maya blue sky, sizzling the cool earth on the ground. My left index finger touched my forehead as I looked up, my other fingers bending lower, and lower, to stop the shafts of sunlight from entering my eyes. It does not look as it would shower. No clouds could be seen floating by, and no wind could be felt racing by.

I better get in to the shades. The heat was killing. As soon as I got under the leaves, I felt so much cooler. If only this swamp had trees with thicker leaves covering everywhere. I walked two steps back before turning. I am already lost. I do not think it would matter where I walked. I left the swamp, which I think I really should not have done so.

I turned right, then left again. Walked straight, and turned forty-five degrees left. I came upon a large tree. Touching the bark of the tree, I knew that it was old. So many rings... My ears picked up as I heard a rustle from the bushes behind me. My instincts sharpened. I moved my body quietly, until my body was against the old tree. I narrowed my eyes and something struck me. Are there animals living in this forest? Another thought hit me. Forests, swamps, forests, swamps... Australia... Wait, are there peat forests in Australia? Or is this a mangrove forest? Or maybe an igapò forest? No, it cannot be an igapò forest. It is not flooded here. Neither is it a peat forest. The sound disrupted my thoughts and caught my attention once more. Gosh, what is the chance of me escaping if I turned and run?

A leg was seen coming out of the bush. I breathed a sigh of relief; at least it was not an animal. I could kick his or her butt if he or she does anything to me. I watched as the figure struggled out of the bush. Her hair was tied in a bun with strands of loose hair sticking onto her face. Due to perspiration, I supposed. She looked at me and gave a sweet smile. She was suspicious. I gave her a wary look before forcing a smile out.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey back."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same question I can ask you."

We were silent for a moment. I scanned her physical features. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Eyes that send chills down your spine. She looked like she was in her twenties but the lines on her neck and hands told me that she was much older. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Done scanning?"

"I was not."

"So you have done scanning."

I glared at the woman. Her voice sounded mature but voice lies too. I was reminded that I needed a way out. Though I was not sure if I could trust her, I took my chances.

"You know a way out?" I inquired. She smirked and nodded her head.

"I can show you the way out. But, it comes with a price."

I hated women like this.

"What?"

"I will show you the way out first, then I will tell you the price."

I rolled my eyes. I was not that stupid.

"You popped out from nowhere and you expect me to believe you? You have got to be kidding me."

"You took your chances by asking me, didn't you?"

I bit my lower lip. She is smart. In fact, too smart.

"I will give you five seconds to think about my offer."

Should I?

"5."

I might get lost forever.

"4."

Articles of missing people never found flashed through my mind.

"3."

I don't think I can stand the dark anyway.

"2."

I'm trained. I can fight my way out of this easily. I hope.

"1."

"Let's go."

Her smile just got wider.

* * *

I took a deep breath and fresh air rushed into my lungs. I was out of the forest with the girl, whose name I still did not know, beside me.

"Hey."

"What?"

"What is your name?"

"I am not telling you."

"What is the price then?"

"Follow me."

I did, which was dumb of me. She led me through many properties, many alleys and many buildings. Then, I bumped into her.

"Why are you stopping so abruptly?"

She turned and faced me. I saw the dead end behind her immediately. I took two steps back but was too late.

"Wha-"

I felt a sharp pain from my head, and passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, my hands were tied behind a chair and my head was heavy. I knew that they had drugged me when I was asleep. Slowly, the fuzzy and distorted images became clearer. In front of me, stood that woman.

"Woke up?"

I scowled at her.

"The price was to let me kidnapped you. Don't tell me you didn't have this coming."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to suffer."

The door behind her opened, and out came an alice blue hair girl. She shot me a look, and went forward to talk to that woman. After they had done whispering, she silently left the room. That woman forced open my mouth and popped a pill inside.

She stared at me and said, "Remember me, and remember me well, kid. My name is Luna Koizumi."

I lost conscious.

* * *

_"Be a good girl and follow your uncle, Mikan."_

_I nodded and followed him. He gave me another box of Howalons, which I greedily gobbled up._

_"Okay."_

_..._

_A pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I tried screaming but to no avail._

_..._

_Gagged and tied up, I was locked inside a dark room. Panic engulfed me. My breathing sped up and I began perspiring like mad. A pair of hands thrust a pill into my mouth and made me swallowed a glass of water. It calmed my nerves immediately. A voice echoed endlessly in the background while I screamed my lungs out. I cried for mummy and daddy, but no one came and rescue me. Fear refused to leave me and rippled through my body._

_"Mikan... Mikan..."_

_The voice was spooky, quiet and controlled. It sounded from another planet._

_"Mikan... Mikan..."_

_It was the only words he spoke but every word thudded into my skull. I shrieked._

_..._

_Crumbs of stale bread and pills again accompanied with a tiny cup of water. My stomach rumbled, but I had no will to eat. A pair of hands came towards me and shove the food that was given to me down my throat again._

_..._

_Place stunk. I could hear the other sounds. They were all screaming. AND THEY ALL SOUNDED LIKE CHILDREN BEING TORTURED. Their screams etched deeply in my memory. I swore I will never forget them._

_..._

_I screeched and screeched again, until my throat was hoarse. My torture has not ended yet._

_..._

_"You are one of the lucky ones, Mikan. You are no longer useful. You shall now die."_

_..._

_A pair of hands grabbed me from behind and I was thrown into a vehicle of some sort._

_..._

_I was cast away on to a construction site._

_..._

_The last thing I could remember was earth, piling up on me._

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan? Wake up?"

I sat up with beads of perspiration dripping from my forehead. A pair of hands touched me gently, but I shook it away violently and screamed.

"Mikan, Mikan. It's alright, it's alright," came the soothing voice. However, then, two words I cannot stand hearing were, _"Mikan... Mikan..."_

* * *

**Alcyon Moire **


	10. The Tenth Episode

**The Tenth Episode**

"What exactly did you dream about? Anyway, did you get kidnapped or what?" He asked simply, in a cool manner. He was still leaning against the wall, even when I was screaming for everyone to get out just a minute ago. Cold sweat drenched my back. I heaved.

"How many days?"

"..." He pointed to the calendar on the table beside me.

Two days. I was gone for exactly two days. I lay down back on my bed and closed my eyes.

"You are not allowed to go to sleep unless you answer my question."

I groaned.

"It is none of your business. Shut up and leave me in peace."

"There will not be peace if you do not answer my question."

"What?"

"What did you dream about? Did you get kidnapped or what?"

"When is that your business?"

"It is not. My parents want to know. You don't tell them, I won't have peace. So, you have no choice but to tell me."

I glared at him. I was not in the mood to deal with him. Not at all. I just wanted to lie down and think about what has happened in the last two days and the nightmare. Was it connected to my childhood memories? What had that Bitch gave me? What kind of pills was I given in the nightmare? Hotaru, did she manage to find out anything? I so need to speak to Mum and Dad about this again. Here I was, disturbed by a Jerk who does not even know the meaning of get out.

When I turned to face him again, I shrieked and pushed his stupid face away from mine. His face was so close to mine that our noses were just inches away from each other. I placed my right hand on my chest and exercise deep breathing immediately. Darn him. He stood beside my bed, waiting for my answer. I thought about lying to him, but thought otherwise. Never in my life had I managed to lie without getting caught. It would just be a waste of effort. I took a deep breath once more.

"Just some awful childhood ordeal. No, I was not kidnap, I was tricked."

"Typical of an Idiot."

I shot a scowl at him.

"Now, I want the details of the dream."

"Natsume Hyuuga! Know your limits! I shall not, and will not answer this question!"

"You shall, and you will."

He sat on the bed and leaned forward.

"Wh- What are you doing?"

His eyes continued to stare at me like I am his prey, then, he pushed me down and lay comfortably on top of me. Damn him. I struggled and even tried fighting back. Damn, he is good.

"Natsume Hyuuga, if you do not get off, I am going to scream."

"I dare you," He replied in a calm and chilly voice. Somehow, this voice was similar to the one in the nightmare that I was petrified. I could not say anything, nor do anything. Then, flashbacks automatically run through my head again. No, not now. Not now..! I pushed him away from me and screamed. Stunned, Natsume stopped moving for a second but soon recovered. He was about to cover my mouth when Mr and Mrs Hyuuga barged in. He froze as I continued to screech.

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

Mrs Hyuuga dragged Natsume from the bed and quickly went out of the room. I could hear them reprimanding him outside. I gasped for my breath, those images had to stop. It had to! I clutched my head with both of my hands and tried stopping the flashback in my mind. Stop, stop, please! I cannot take it anymore! I suppressed my urge to shriek. A doctor came in. Seeing me like this, he immediately told me to calm down and started to do deep breathing exercises with me again.

"You have a panic disorder, according to your past records," He spoke with an Australian accent. I nodded. I was fully aware of that.

"Good. I supposed that you are quite traumatized by your kidnapping experience, so I will prescribe some nerve calming pills for you."

Pills... Pills...

I started shaking my head like a maniac and muttered, "No, not pills. No pills, no pills."

"All right, all right, no pills. No pills," He immediately soothed. "Would syrup be fine?"

I nodded. It would do just great.

"There is nothing wrong with you. No injuries, memory loss or diseases, besides a panic disorder. So, we would like to keep you here until your panic disorder is not on the edge of attacking you. Is that all right with you?"

I shook my head. That would not be fine. He looked as though as he could not help me.

"How about you stay as short as possible, a few days maybe, so that we ensure that you are healthy?"

Looks like I have to stay in the hospital no matter what. I nodded my head. He smiled. Then, the doctor left the room. I stared in to space. White room, white mattress, white pillow, white blanket... How bothersome... I hate white. I hate it. I hate hospitals. My head... I looked around me. I need my hand phone, my laptop... I need so many things but I do not have them right now...

The nightmare... Could it be that my recent kidnap had been so similar to the kidnap that had happened when I was young? Had it evoked my hidden memories inside of me? Is that why I had such a horrible dream? An image crossed my mind. I shuddered. Things that people do not really want to think about are the things they really need to think through. I do not want to think about it. However, I had to. I needed to get to the bottom of this. I just need to. The thought of those images made an instant stop to any progress though... It was hard. Maybe I should stop and take some rest. Maybe after that, my mind would be clearer and I could really sort things out.

I looked down and gazed at the bed and sighed.

I don't think I can fall asleep for awhile.

I lay down, forcefully closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over me. A few minutes later, I shot out of bed. I cannot do this I really can't. I closed my eyes and went back to bed. This time, I just let everything take over me, and hopefully, it would be less painful.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up gasping. The horrific images of my past had haunted me in my dreams all night. Frantically, I looked around. Where am I? Wasn't I supposed to be staying in the hospital? Where is this? Then, my memory clicked. The doctor had allowed me to go back to the Hyuuga's place last night. I am back there again. I took in deep breaths, calming myself, reminding myself that I was now safe. But still I could not help but wonder: For how long?

Suddenly, my cell buzzed. I looked at the screen:

You have (1) new message

I picked it up. Who would bother messaging me now? Hotaru had already called to say that she would be coming to visit me next week. It was unlikely that she would bother wasting any of her precious money on a message.

From: 9163828943

_U alright?_

I frowned. An unknown number… Had my parents heard about my kidnapping? Maybe this was yet another of their 'disguise' numbers.

"Mikan! Come down for breakfast!" came Aoi's cheerful voice.

I got up quickly, glad to get away from the bed in which I had spent such an uncomfortable night.

"Mikan!" Aoi called again. "Are you alright? Need any help?"

"No, I'm coming," I replied.

As I was getting dressed, it hit me that Aoi's words had been uncannily similar to the message that I had received. Had Aoi sent it? That was weird. Why would she bother messaging me when we live in the same house?

When I opened my door, I found Aoi standing there.

"Good morning!"

I looked at her suspiciously. There was something off about her smile today. It looked as though as it was forced.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

She jumped. "Huh? Nothing, it's just that…We were all just so worried about you! Especially Natsume because of that incident 8 years ago… I'm sorry! Forget that I said any of that, I'm not really supposed to mention it and it just…"

"Relax Aoi, I already knew," I said.

She stopped blabbering. For some reason she looked really happy now. "Did Natsume tell you?" she asked excitedly.

"No" I said taken aback.

"Oh." She pouted. "I hoped he might since you're his girlfriend and-"

"I'm his what?"

"Stop interrupting me! And seeing as he was so worried about you-"

"Natsume was worried? About me?"

"No, about your kidnappers. Of course about you, silly."

I walked downstairs and was so dazed that I only noticed that Aoi was no longer by my side when I reached the dining hall. I looked back. She was nowhere to be seen. Where had she gone?

"Mikan! There was no need to come down! The doctor said that you needed rest!" exclaimed Mrs Hyuuga.

I shook my head. "It's okay. I need to get out of my room for a bit."

"Have you taken your medicine?" asked Mr Hyuuga, looking concerned.

"No, I'll take it after breakfast."

As I sat down I felt a strange sensation wash over me. Despite everything that had happen since I came here, from my kidnapping to Kaoru's cosplay, this place had started feeling like home. I shook the feeling off, reminding myself that I would have to go away soon.

Natsume walked into the hall. As usual he wasn't wearing much except his pants, this early in the morning.

Involuntarily, I froze. When had Natsume Hyuuga, the annoying perverted jerk grown so hot? Woah, wait a second, had I just used the words Natsume and hot in the same sentence? Something was definitely wrong with me today morning.

Just then, Aoi came in from the other door and sat down. That left only one seat since we weren't dining in the main hall today. After the food fight, Kaoru had declared that room as off-limits to all of us because of the expensive decorations there.

As Natsume sat down next to me, I could feel my face burning.

What the hell was the matter with me? Since when did I get so obsessed with tiny details?

Calm down Mikan, you're probably still over-excited because of your dreams the night before, I told myself.

Yeah right. I was such a lousy liar. I couldn't even convince myself.

But still I should totally stop this nonsense. I didn't have the time for it. I needed to figure out exactly who Luna Koizumi was and what she wanted from me.

"Pass that dish," said Natsume casually.

Not all the calming thoughts in the world had succeeded in controlling my blush. My face flamed fiery red. I wished a black hole would open up in the ground under me.

"What are you waiting for, dumb head? Are you still so slow-witted? Pass the damn dish."

Okay, now the red in my face wasn't a blush anymore. It was anger.

"You can get up and pick up the dish yourself!" I screamed, surprising everyone, including myself. Only Natsume looked utterly unfazed. In fact, he was smirking. That only annoyed me more.

"Err… Mikan? I think you should go up and take your medicines immediately," said Mrs Hyuuga tentatively.

"Fine," I said and stomped off, unable to stay in the same room as that ill-mannered, disgusting…

As I left, I could hear Karou's voice telling him, "Really Natsume! Can't you just stay out of her way till she gets better. She is ill after all and you…"

* * *

I headed back to my room and took my medicine. As I sat down on the bed, I massaged my head as though as it hurt. So many things and now, Natsume Hyuuga? I have got to be out of my mind. I could not help but feel slightly worried. Sure, it was nice of Hotaru to come to Australia to visit me, but does she know where? Was she for real? I sighed. It was best to contact my parents first. Then, everything would be solved. They would know.

I stretched for my phone and dial my Mum's number.

...

I was redirected.

...

Again, I was redirected.

...

Then, my Dad picked up the phone.

"Yes, Mikan?"

As fast as possible, I summarized what had happened to me the past few days, leaving out some 'minor' details, which included my tiny skipping of heartbeats this morning and Hotaru's coming and my nightmare.

"Well, what do you have to say for this, Dad?"

* * *

**Lady Drama**


	11. The Eleventh Episode

**The Eleventh Episode**

I waited at the front door with my hand crossed and my lips pouting. Yes, I was slightly annoyed. Besides the fact that dad had unable to give me a satisfying answer to my questions, Natsume had threw a pillow towards me just because I accidentally ate his favourite strawberry cake or some sort yesterday. Hey, I was hungry back then! Who knew that jerks liked to eat strawberry cakes anyway? Okay, that wasn't his. The cake I ate belonged to Aoi and she seemed very pleased and she had forgiven me. That conceited jerk threw the pillow at me beckoning me to wake up. I bet he was trying to get his revenge.

I checked on my wristwatch and was almost loosing my patience. Where is Hotaru anyway? She promised me that she would arrive at eleven and now it's already twelve o'clock in the afternoon for God's sake.

I slumped on the nearby wooden chair and rested my chin on the rounded table.

"Sulking, huh?" a voice spoke. I didn't even need to look to know who the owner of the voice was.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Mrs Hyuuga said that Hotaru could stay here for one night, but that blackmailer hasn't reached yet."

"Blackmailer?"

"I wonder if I should ask her to blackmail you for me," I teased.

He smirked and bent down towards me. I looked deep into his eyes and he looked back into mine. His arm moved a little and his palm was on my forehead before I knew it was there.

"Having a fever I guess?"

"Nope," I snapped his hand away without even care much for the manners. But I was sure I felt a hot tingling sensation on both of my cheeks. I was blushing, slightly. I looked away and muttered, "Go away."

"It's not like I want to be here with you," again that same cold voice of his. Every time I had a feeling that he kept holding himself back. Like he didn't want to open his heart to everyone around him. He always kept to himself. Even though I knew slightly about him from what his father told me, but I didn't see how it keeps him from being more sociable with people.

"Looks who the blackmailer is," he smirked.

I sat up straight and saw a girl with ebony black hair and a pair of amethyst eyes coming out from the tax. She was wearing a turtle neck blouse and a pair of jeans.

I almost leapt in happiness, though I didn't do that. I was quite happy, I mean, very happy to see her. She walked down the pavement with that emotionless face she was born with. When she reached the front door, I went forward to give her a hug, but was rejected by her.

"So this is the Hyuuga's son," she uttered darkly, scrutinizing Natsume. Why do Hotaru always wants to act so cold every time? I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the cold aura that emitted from both of them and greeted, "Hotaru, nice to see you!"

"Yeah, nice to see her," Natsume emphasized.

"Good," Hotaru said almost quickly. "So where do I sleep?"

"Ask Polka to lead you," Natsume replied moodiy. "It's not like you didn't come here before."

Did I miss something?

Hotaru turned to me and explained in a casual tone, "His mum was my mother's friend. Sort of. But we never talk."

"Only when we were three years old," Natsume added. "Though I never thought that you would be one of Polka's friend."

"Neither didi I," she retorted. "You look _different_ from the last time I saw you."

"I doubt you can even remember it," he crossed his hand, looking dangerously at Hotaru.

"Mikan, can you please show me where my room is. I bet Mrs Hyuuga would be pleased to see me, unlike this fox here," she said. Natsume rolled his eyes. I stood in the middle of them like a fool in a daze. "Just leave this idiot here. He can find his own way."

I almost laughed when I heard that. Way to go, Hotaru!

"Yes, yes. Mrs Einstein was playing genius," he teased back.

"Let's go Mikan."

I smiled and responded, "Okay."

With Hotaru around, everything will be getting better.

* * *

"So, Hotaru," Mrs Hyuuga began as she broke the awkward silence that we had during dinner. "Tell us about your mum."

"Fine as always," she said while sipping her glass of water. "How about yourself?"

"Even better."

"Mrs Hyuuga, by any chance, did you take a picture of Mikan while she was here?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Mrs Hyuuga giggled. "She looks cute, you know."

"Good, give it to me tomorrow." Hotaru said it quite fast as always in a business liked tone.

"What you want with _that_ anyway?" I asked, curious.

"I bet I can sell it to some guy in school," she grinned. "Anyway, I think you'll look good in those outfits."

I blushed and almost yelled at her, "You can't do that!"

"Sure I can," she replied, nonchalantly. "Anyway, we're going to go to the same school?"

"Starting next week," Mrs Hyuuga confirmed.

"I thought you said that you're staying here for one night only," Natsume interfered, he glared at Hotaru.

"No, sorry if you misheard everything, you idiot jerk," she glared at him. "I'm staying here until Mikan's parent comes and fetches her. Until then, I am staying here as long as I wish."

"This is not your house."

"This is not your house either, idiot."

"I stay here."

"With your parents so technically, it's not your house but your parent's."

"This is getting ridiculous," I shook my head and covered my ears. But it sound good to hear some conversation in the house.

"Now could you two stop?" Mrs Hyuuga entered the bickering of the two people and she smiled.

"So..." Natsume said while playing on his forks. "When does Polka start schooling?" His father grunted and his mother was staring intently at him. Aoi was glaring at him as well. He cleared his throat and said irritably, "When does Mikan start schooling?"

"Next week," Mrs Hyuuga replied.

I leaned against my chair. High school, huh? I had almost forgot about it during this summer and thank God it was almost the end of August. How I wished my parents were here. Maybe I could have a taste of life again. Much as I wish to go to school, I just wish high school wasn't as bad as staying here with the most idiotic jerk in the whole universe.

* * *

**Silver-MoonNight**

* * *

Oh my gosh. I still could not believe that I had flunked my new school's mathematics test. After all, just two months, I was acing in the course I took up in another educational institute.

"There wasn't mathematics in that course," Hotaru interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her in amazement. Did I speak out my thoughts? Behind me, I heard Natsume's and his gang of people snickering. I shot a glare at them. Hotaru's right though. There wasn't mathematics in that course, only Music, Physical Education and Home Economics. Weak subjects, but hey, I aced it.

"If you don't get good grades the next time, I will refuse to sit beside you," Hotaru stated coldly.

"Why?"

"I refuse to sit with an Idiot."

"Meanie..."

**Lunch**

After buying lunch, I went to sat beside Hotaru, who was sitting somewhere near the end of the canteen area. Some students were casting curious glances at me and whispering some things as I walked towards Hotaru. The others just didn't care or were just too busy eating.

"Her appetite and liking hasn't change, huh?" I thought silently in my head as I saw the height of seafood in front of her. In the corner of my eye, I saw Aoi walking briskly in. She smiled and waved at me. I smiled back. Placing my lunch opposite Hotaru's, her eyes looked up. I was guessing that she was having second thoughts about letting me sit with her, but she didn't say anything. Aoi came to us in a few minutes later. Aoi giggled.

"Is anything the matter," I asked as I stuffed a spoonful of baked rice into my mouth.

"You two just instantly became famous."

"Why?"

"Well, the tests you guys took in order to come here. Hotaru aced them all... On the other hand, Mikan, you failed Mathematics, borderline passed the other subjects and aced in one."

I coughed.

"How did word get out?"

"I don't know. I heard it from my seniors. By the way, you are labeled as the "Idiot" and Hotaru is labeled as the "Second Genius".

At this, Hotaru turned to us and questioned, "Who's the first?"

"Big brother."

**After School**

"Hotaru, wait for me!"

I raced after Hotaru, who has already decided what to chose as her after school activity. I remember that it has something to do with inventions, or something. I managed to catch up with her. She signed up for the activity as I waited for her. Tired of waiting, I opened up the school's magazine that has been given to us just today. I flipped to the after school activity's page and looked through the activities. Track and field sounds good. Or, I could try the band... Are there recorders in the band? Choir would be another available choice. Just then, Hotaru came out. I hurried after her.

"Hotaru, what do you think?" I asked after telling her my choices.

"Suit yourself. I heard Hyuuga is in the track and field team."

"Really? Then, that option is definitely out."

Back home, I went back to my room and started working on the homework given today I stared at the stupid math question, frustrated. Minutes later, Hotaru came into my room without bothering to knock.

"Hotaru!"

She closed the door carefully before coming to sit down on my bed. I looked at her with interest.

"What did you father said about the kidnapping incident?"

At her question, I threw my homework to the back of my head and a flashback came.

_"Well, what do you have to say for this, Dad?"_

_"Err... I'm kind of busy now, Mikan. Can we talk about this the next time? By the way, we can't make it as scheduled. Got to go!"_

_"Dad-"_

_He hung up._

"So, he avoided the question?"

"You can't say that. He said that we could talk about that another time."

Hotaru gave me a look which I knew very well. When is the next time? For all I know, they could easily reject all the calls I call.

"Does Hyuuga know about what is happening? His kidnap, your kidnap, all the other kids or anything else?"

"Natsume? I don't know. I had never asked him before. It is kind of a touchy subject."

"Let's ask him."

"What?"

"Do you have anyone else in mind?"

"Did you manage to find out who Luna Koizumi is, Hotaru?"

"Yeah, her profile that I managed to hack into is extremely similar to your parents'. So, I can only say that Luna, is probably doing a job as dangerous as your parents and your parents would know her better than I do."

"So, what now?"

**Later that Night**

"Are you sure we are doing this?" I whispered.

"Yes."

It was two hours past midnight and as Hotaru says, Natsume should be sound asleep by now.

_Engaging the help of Aoi to help us, we had entered Natsume's room with a plate of cream puffs. Just as Aoi and Hotaru has predicted, Natsume was suspicious of every move and watched us closely._

_"Big brother, Hotaru and Mikan made some cream puffs in the kitchen just now and we were wondering if you want some."_

_Natsume gave Aoi a you-just-admitted-that-you-are-planning-something look._

_"Aoi, everyone knows that I don't eat sweet stuff."_

_"Hyuuga, of course we had remembered something as important as that. That is why, these cream puffs are salty."_

_"That just makes you guys more suspicious for having a hidden motive. Giving me free food and it just so happens to be the flavor I prefer."_

_"Awww... How can you say that, Natsume?" I gave him an innocent look. "We were just being nice. We did want to make sweet cream puffs, since I love them so. However, Aoi suggested that we make salty ones. That way, you can eat them, and we can try a new flavor."_

_Natsume glared at me._

_"Asking Imai to come here was the worst decision you have ever made."_

_"What? Why? I think it has been absolutely great since she came here."_

_He eyed Hotaru's movement cautiously, who was moving closer and closer to him every second._

_"I know, to prove that there is nothing wrong with the cream puffs, I'll eat one and show you," I suggested. Both Hotaru and Aoi gave me a warning look. I smiled at them and took a cream puff that does taste sweet - the one that has nothing wrong with it. I took a bite, chewed it and swallowed the remaining mush in my mouth. All this while, everyone was looking at me. It felt kind of weird when everyone stares at you and you just have to let them stare._

_"There! Nothing wrong with me. We are offering our delicious puffs one last time. Do you want it?"_

_"I rather pass," He smirked. "That was probably the only puff that has nothing wrong with it."_

_Darn. Why does he have to be so smart? At this, Aoi spoke up, "That is not. All the cream puffs are fine."_

_She took one. Before she ate it, she gave us a look. Both Hotaru and I knew what it said - you guys owe me big time._

_"Nothing wrong with it! Big brother, if you don't eat one right now, I am going to complain to mum that-"_

_Hotaru snatched a cream puff and threw it in his face. At first, I thought that Hotaru would definitely fail and that Natsume would definitely dodge it, but he couldn't. Hotaru had predicted where Natsume would dodge to and had fired another cream puff in that direction. Aoi quickly blocked his other way out and it hit him. He wiped the cream puff off his face and licked the cream._

_"Run!"_

"You are sure that one lick would keep Natsume sleeping for ages, right?"

"Of course."

We were snooping around in Natsume's room to see if there was anything useful. Curious about how Natsume looks like when he was asleep, I moved towards the bed and gently lifted up the blanket.

"Boo."

"Ahhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	12. The Twelfth Episode

**The Twelfth Episode**

I covered my mouth with my hands as I jumped a few steps back, astounded. At that particular moment, seeing that cursed evil grin on his face, made me feel like tightening my hands around his throat. Hotaru had a perturbed expression on her face as she walked over. Her feelings of disturbance and confusion turned into annoyance as she saw Natsume smirking back at her. Folding her arms, her silent mouth demanded an explanation from Natsume.

"Didn't expect this? I thought you saw me _lick_ not _swallow_."

Next, Natsume's irritated look received a statement from Hotaru.

"Well, that's even better. We can talk face to face now."

I looked at Hotaru, then at Natsume, and back to Hotaru again.

"Like I'd said, asking Imai to come here was the worst decision you have ever made."

"No, it was not. At least, there is somebody with me to face you."

"Why? Scared that you're falling for me?"

"In your dreams, it's just th- that-"

"Can you two squabble over this at another time? There are things that need to be taken care of first," Hotaru cut in.

"You're right," Natsume replied, as I gaped at him in wonder. "And that is to chase you both out of my room."

Totally ignoring Natsume, Hotaru continued, "So, we have heard that you have been kidnapped when you were young? By a man, right?"

"Hotaru!" I snapped, at her bluntness.

"So, that is what you have come for."

"What else can we come for, do you think? Apparently, Mikan was also kidnapped by a man the same age you were. You were still in Japan then. I have done my research and found out that at that year, the number of children age seven to nine that was being kidnapped was unknowingly high. We suspect that there is a link between these kidnapping cases."

Natsume remained silent but he had glanced at me.

"Hotaru!"

She had been oblivious to me completely. Angered, I sat on the nearby chair and sulked. Natsume seemed to find my response interesting. Anyway, he appeared willing to listen, so I assumed, willing to help too.

"You want information about my kidnap? What if I refuse?"

I gave a quiet but noticeable sigh; I really am terrible at reading people's mind.

"You want to know the truth about it too," Hotaru stated. "Besides, it's not as though you won't benefit from it."

At this, Hotaru glimpsed at me while I cast her a questioning gaze. Natsume flinched a little, as though he knew what Hotaru was referring to and what she was talking about. She refused to acknowledge my super insignificant existence once more. I was slightly peeved.

"Fine, I will help."

I was quite bewildered by Natsume's agreement of participation.

"Good, tell us what you know."

"Absolutely nothing," came the fast answer. Then, after a mindless pause, he went on. "I was too young. I remembered nothing and was forced to eat pills, many of the same kind. Then, that bastard brought me out to somewhere fo-"

"The department store," Hotaru interrupted. Natsume shot a death glare – he hates being disturbed when talking. She raised her hands in defense.

"He brought me out to _the department store _for some unknown reason but he seems to be expecting something from me. I was not sure what; I was too young to understand. Not long after, I was found and rescued. The End."

I stared at him intently as he said this. He was forced to eat pills too… Why was he taken out? Why, unlike me, he was not being buried alive? Then, it struck me. He was missing out too many information. What about the environment he was in when consuming those pills? Did he hear screams like I did? Was he one of them who were screaming? How was he treated? Was he tortured? Or, was haunted, like me?

I gave him an unsatisfied look, while Hotaru actually looked kind of pleased.

He was keeping something, and does not intend to share. I tried looking at Hotaru for help again, but to no avail. It dawned on me; Hotaru had not experienced kidnap, and she doesn't know what to look out for. After all, I did not provide her with much details either, just the happenings on the surface.

"Couldn't you just ask polka about this? If they were linked, I want to hear your piece."

"Basically, she was never let out like you, forced to eat pills and they found her sleeping outside someone's footsteps."

Yup, I was found sleeping outside someone's footsteps. But that dream I had when I was kidnapped by Luna… Luna Koizumi… That last scene… I was sure I was being buried alive. That dream must have some truth since everything happening in there appeared so true and Dad was even dumbfounded that I had remembered this much. Was it due to the pills the woman gave me? Was it some kind of an evoking memory pill? Then, what had happened after I was buried? Was I dug up and placed at someone's footsteps? Who would go to such an extent?

"Really?"

I nodded in confirmation. There was no need to say this. It was just a dream and dreams are not concrete proof.

"So, why are there differences in our cases?"

_Because Mikan was no longer useful then, you probably were more useful and they decided not to kill you._

I shook my head and chided my inner thoughts. Natsume observed me suspiciously. Hotaru followed where he was looking and spoke, "Is there anything the matter, Mikan?"

"N- No, nothing at all."

Hotaru seemed concerned about me.

"Anyway, shall we all pretend to be sick and skip school tomorrow to do some investigation in the vicinity where Mikan was kidnapped?"

"Hotaru, we can't."

"Why not?" Natsume questioned.

"Be- Because that's wrong."

"It's decided then," Hotaru concluded. "Everyone is sick tomorrow. Aoi would be feeling a little giddy so she probably wouldn't go to school either."

I stared at them, mouth wide open.

"Good night, I'm going to bed."

With that, Hotaru left me staring at her back and in Natsume's room.

"Why, intending to share a bed with me tonight?"

"No way," I flushed, suddenly being coloured red. "I'm going to bed too." Then, I added hastily, "Night."

Just as I was about to leave, Natsume called me.

"Hey."

"What?" I responded as I turned to face him.

"You didn't tell her everything about your kidnap, didn't you?"

"How did yo-" I paused. Oh, whatever, he is a genius. "It is not like you did."

He was gazing out of the window and I could not see his face. Well, it's not like I could read his expressions perfectly even if I could see it…

"That will be our little secret then."

"Huh, wha- what?'

A pillow flew in my direction and since I was already at the door, my natural reflexes were to get out of the room and close the door to dodge it. Just as I was about to storm in and demand my explanation, I found the door locked. Geez, he is fast, too fast. I didn't bother to try to open the door, for I was sure that it would never budge no matter how hard I try.

I went back to my room with my heart pumping wildly and my face burning restlessly.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I clutched my stomach and looked in pain that morning. Mr Hyuuga had fussed over me but when he realized that Aoi was feeling giddy, Hotaru (miraculously) having a fever and Natsume getting terrible attacks of headache, he was totally at loss. He was so distress that at one point I did wanted to confess that we were playing sick, well, except Aoi at least. Mrs Hyuuga however, was rather indifferent to our condition.

"Well, since the four of you are not feeling too good, I will call up the school and tell them that you guys will be resting until Thursday. Have a good rest these four days since both of us are returning late at night due to the meetings we need to go for. Take care of each other. We are running late, so we are going. Take care."

After that, she dragged Mr Hyuuga out of the house. Listening to the car leaving the house, I stop feigning and crept out of bed. I headed towards Hotaru's room, knocked and went in. She was well enough to carry a sling bag, as seen hanging from her shoulders.

"How did you get a fever?"

"My inventions. Go get Hyuuga, meet you guys downstairs."

I nodded and but before I went there, I walked to Aoi's room to make sure that she was really fine. Then, to his room. As I lay my hand on the door knob, I could feel my heart thudding furiously and I tried to appease it.

"Stop, beating," I muttered. "I said, 'stop'!"

"I'm telling you to 'stop'!"

"I said, 'STOP' Already! Why can't you just STOP?"

Just as I yell, Natsume opened the door, well dressed and cast me a questioning look.

"Stop what?"

I was blushing too hard then and could hardly give a reply.

"Having an attack due to the panic disorder?"

I thought I heard a hint of concern and sarcasm. I wonder which but was sure that it was the latter after I heard his next line.

"You better not be a burden. Did yo-"

I didn't let him finish, I was enraged.

"I won't! And, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! Even if I'M _DYING_, _I WOULDN'T BOTHER THE HIGH AND MIGHTY YOU_!"

Then, I strode away to Hotaru.

I didn't turn back once to see the expression on his face, I didn't care.

_Yeah right, Mikan Sakura, like you didn't care._

* * *

"Didn't you go get him? Why is he taking so long?" Hotaru asked, exasperated.

"How would I now? He was ready to go out when I left," I grumbled. He came out of the house seconds later after my replied. Speak of the devil; I gave him a scowl while Hotaru hurried us along. Then, went off to the direction of the forest, where I had been lost. That was the plan of the day – go to where I was lost, walked the path where that woman had taken me and hope that we can find something.

As I lead them to the spot where I had met the woman, questions of whether animals lived here floated back to my mind. I wanted to ask, but I didn't feel like talking to that ruthless jerk or in the presence of him. Not long after, I saw an old tree and recognized it as the one I was hiding behind. Those magnificent rings, they were unmistakable.

"Here, this is the place where I met her."

Hotaru scanned around the surroundings while Natsume didn't even bother to look away from the old tree for some reason.

"This part of the forest, why did you come here for?" Natsume inquired.

"To familiarize with this place where I am staying for another few dreaded months."

"Anybody told you before to bring a map or compass when scouting? Or it did not occur in that airhead of yours to bring one?"

"I-"

"And trust you to think that someone in this part of the forest was reliable."

"That's be-"

"Because what? Because you think that you could fight it out with someone with that weak body of yours?"

"Natsume, that is none of your business! Why and what or whom is none of your business!"

In anger, I dashed blindly in the direction where Luna Koizumi had taken me. I soon stop to take a breather. Turning behind, I saw traces of nothing, just trees, bushes and grasses rustling in the wind. I slapped myself in the face.

When had I turned so weak? What were you thinking, Mikan Sakura? That _the Natsume Hyuuga _would be concern about you and come after you? How could you think that? You always dealt with dangerous situations alone! How could you think of depending on someone? He's not going to be with you forever! One day, your parents will come back, take you to the next country and poof - you will be gone from that hellish house.

Out of the sudden, a pair of hands from the back grabbed me from behind. My attacker had blocked my nose from breathing and gagged my mouth. I struggled and just as I was about to elbow my attacker, I could feel the signs of an on-coming panic attack. No! Not now! Calm down Mikan! Whatever the case, get yourself free first.

Fortunately for me, I did manage to get free, but not from the attack on my elbow. I was slightly giddy and had just brushed past the attacker's body. However, I had lost my balanced and in my attempt to stand up, stepped on the attacker's foot. I gasped, taking in long breaths and took a good, long look at my attacker, which had become one of the worst mistake I had make.

It was a guy and I could not recognize him. I gave him a few punches and kicks, and landed him on the floor, moaning in pain. These moaning somehow attracted attention of certain nearby people, for seconds later, six men holding knifes were coming in all directions surrounding me. I thought of fighting them, but I could not even find a fallen thick branch to defend myself from the knives.

Like a bolt out of the blue, Natsume was behind me, panting slightly. I seem to hear him mutter, "You ran pretty fast and got into trouble just as fast too."

"Nobody asked you to save me," I shot back. He didn't retort anything back. I wonder what was he thinking then, but it didn't matter as the six men started attacking. Natsume pushed me behind and then, started throwing punches and kicks at them.

_"You better not be a burden."_

I gritted my teeth. My condition had not stabilized. If I fight now then…

However, I didn't have to worry that much. Six to one and expect Natsume to win, when he was unarm? Who was I kidding?

One took out a gun and pointed at me and threatened Natsume. He paused then, raised his hands as a sign of surrendering. We were captured and forced to follow them.

"I will remember this, Idiot."

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	13. The Thirteenth Episode

**The Thirteenth Episode**

I was too busy counting my breaths as I inhaled and exhaled to bother about his comment, or warning. He seemed to notice that and both of us remained silent as we were led to their base. They pushed us into a small room, the one I was previously in, and locked us in there. I shivered a little as I sat down in the corner of that room. For some unknown reason, they did not choose to bind us.

The silence in the room rang loudly, as if I wasn't already bothered that Natsume had chosen to sit at the corner in my opposite direction. With the sound of my pounding heartbeat beating in my ears, I looked down. I didn't feel like facing him, yet I could feel his gaze burning into my skin.

The silence was broken as three men came into the room. One of them had a tiny packet of purple pills in one hand and the other hand held a bottle of water. I could not dismiss my fear of being force fed. Natsume was also watching them warily as one that was empty handed approached him. The packet of pills landed in front of me while the bottle of water hit my arms. I knew then, definitely, it was for me.

"We'll give you a choice – take it yourself or we do it for you."

I hesitated for only a moment and the two men lunged at me. One held me to prevent me from defending while the other, as expected, stuffed it inside my mouth and made sure it went down my throat. At their action, I could only struggle in vain. I refused to scream. Natsume, I think, tried to help me but was held in his place when the guy in front of him raised the head of the gun at him from his pocket.

They left after finishing what they had come for and left me relishing the disgusting pills in my mouth. Natsume rushed up to check if I was okay. I waved him away but he didn't step back and sat down beside me instead.

"Feel anything?" He questioned.

I shook my head. Was I supposed to feel anything? He placed his right hand on my forehead and I couldn't help but heat up.

"A little hot. Are you sure you don't feel cold or anywhere that doesn't feel right?"

I slapped his hand off and snubbed, "No, mind your own business."

He rolled his eyes at me and rebuked, "I just want to make sure that I can bring a living corpse back."

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed when Luna Koizumi came in and I started feeling goosebumps on my skin. She smirked at me. I glared back.

"Feeling something now? If you haven't realized, I had handed you slow reacting poison."

Natsume turned to me and that's when I noted that I couldn't stop shivering.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I came to play a little game before your deaths. Isn't it exciting? One of you will die without antidote and the other," she paused with a wicked grin slowly forming on her lips. "Will die without water. Slow and torturing process, isn't it? So, I thought I would be nice to let you two know the truth. After all, you guys should already be dead."

I was interested in cooperating with her to find out about the truth, but Natsume seem to think otherwise.

"I rather you get out."

"I don't think that's what the little girl wants, don't you think?"

"She's right," I muttered. I thought I saw a look of helplessness for a microsecond but then, it must have been my imagination. Natsume, showing that look? No way. He said nothing though. Luna continued, "Game rules. I'll answer a question when you have answered one of my questions correctly. There is a time limit of ten seconds. After ten second, it will be deemed as no answer. Punishment. For every wrong or no answer, I'll let out a rat to stay inside with you."

I gasped as fear rippled through my skin. Rats…? Just thinking of those dirty little things scurrying around the room, observing us with those blank eyes and looking for something to nibble, made me trembled a little. When those furry things brushed past my legs, or place their tail on me, it sent chills down my spine. I had to consider this seriously. Not to mention that she probably gave us disease infected rats. Seeing that I made no response, Luna's grin got wider. That… Bitch, she was just interested in tormenting us.

"A pity, you won't have the chance," Natsume replied confidently. Luna's grin turned into a scowl.

"I have always hated that arrogant look on your face. Today, I will wipe it off and put a facial expression of fear on it," She glowered. "Question number one, a simple mathematics question. A candy cost $1. For every three candy wrappers, you can exchange it for one candy. If I have $15, how many candies can I get?"

"Twenty candies? No, wait, it's twenty one candies," I announced, quite happy and proud that I could do it. Luna opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Natsume snapped.

"It's twenty two, Idiot. Do you have a brain?"

I was rather offended when he said that and was about to tell him off when Luna interrupted, "I'm not that nice. The first answer I hear will be your answer. Any answer after that will not be counted. So if you want to discuss, make sure I can't hear it. Twenty is your first answer and shall be your answer. That's one rat now."

She was so pleased while Natsume was annoyed.

"Shut up, Idiot. You will just allow a massive amount of rats in."

"Fine," I huffed.

"Next question, poetic riddle. The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space. The beginning of every end, and the end of every place."

"E," He answered before I said even manage to ask 'what?'.

I totally didn't get it. Beginning of eternity? End of what and what? And beginning and end of place? The whole room turned silent for awhile when Luna finally queried, "Well, how long do I have to wait for my question?"

* * *

They were an organization that manufactures pills that poison people, send impulsions to certain part of the brain and some kind of drugs. They kidnapped children and used them as experimental objects, observing the effects of each pill on them. Those who were not affected by the pill would be deemed a failure. Since they were not sure if a particular pill would affect the effects of another pill, children who were failures were killed. Others who had reaction or there was difference in their normal behavior were brought out to test if the pill really worked. Some really did, and some just didn't.

I belonged to the failure category while Natsume, I assumed was from the difference in normal behavior but not because of the pill category.

They were soon caught by the government and had to move to other countries to continue the research. When I demanded explanation for the screaming children, her answer was, "Well, some was due to the reaction of the pill, some just shriek out of fear while others were beaten to force down the pill." I felt like killing her then. Who did they think children are? How could they treat them this way? Why weren't they caught?

Besides that, Natsume got two questions wrong.

One was asking which family had the saxophone belonged to. He actually answered, "Brass". The other was why the saxophone belongs to that particular family. He didn't even figure out the answer for that one. I was proud to tell him the correct answer and why but…

There were now three gigantic, spine-chilling rats in the room. I quivered with fear and cowered closer to my corner of the room every minute. Natsume, who was totally pissed off, was mocking me for some reason.

"They are just rats. How can you be afraid of something as small as that?"

"Small? How can you call those ten centimeter rats small?"

Those stupid animals were heading towards us now, after checking us out.

"Look, look! They're coming!"

I held onto his sleeve as fear engulfed me like a fast moving wild fire. I didn't even notice that he had slipped his arm around my waist. Reaching out to his pocket with his other free hand, a sweet was seen as Natsume threw it in the opposite direction. The rats chased after the attractive and tempting sweet.

"Your body feels cold," He stated.

It was then I noted that his arm had snuck around my waist as warmth emitted from contact.

"And your body somehow feels warm," I muttered softly as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Sleep if you want. We are breaking out the next time someone comes in."

* * *

He held my hand tightly and dragged me along the corridors. The poison was taking its effect on me gradually. As he had mentioned, he grabbed me and struck the next guy who had came in with a plate of rotten apples and stale bread. We were now running away and thanks to his amazing memory on how we came, we got out with almost no obtrusions. They had not react to our escape yet. Though, we knew that it was only a matter of seconds before they come after us with fully loaded guns.

As we were out at the forest again, fresh air filled my lungs and I felt exhilarated. The smell of nature was so much better than that unknown smell of the room. Soon, gun shots were heard and we forced our exhausted legs to run even faster.

"Wh- Where are we going?"

"I know somewhere where we can hide, but it might be a little dangerous going there."

I nodded. I knew Natsume's words could be relied on.

"I see them! They are running towards the long wild grass."

As more gunshots were heard, Natsume pulled me down. Then, Natsume lost his balance for a moment and nearly fell over. I hold onto him. Unfortunately, he was hit by a bullet. I couldn't see the seriousness of the injury as he kept on pulling me along. Seeing that he could still run, I assumed that it was not serious. We came to a fast flowing stream and followed it. There was a medium waterfall right at the end. We paused. My vision blurred slightly and I rubbed my eyes.

"What now? It's a dead end and they're-"

"We jump."

With that, he tugged me and due to my slight dizziness, I lost my balance easily. I thought of screaming but I kept my mouth firmly shut, seeing that Natsume wasn't even afraid to do this. I didn't have to either. We landed on a somewhat shallow peaceful flowing water body. He swam to land and hauled me up. Luckily, it was grass all around us and we didn't have to worry about them following our wet footprints to locate us. He carried on moving, but towards the waterfall this time.

"Natsume?"

He didn't answer. We stopped just in front of the waterfall, gasping heavily. Without warning, he charged inside the waterfall, pulling me along with him. We both collapse on rocky floor, panting. He urged me to go further inside the cave. I did and helped him along. We sat next to each other, resting awhile.

"You came here before?"

He nodded.

"How? Those words when we were still with Hotaru… Do you know the forest well?"

"I used to go exploring with mum."

"Oh."

I started shaking out of control. As I leaned against Natsume, I could feel him shivering from the cold. It was most probably due to our dive into cold water.

"You need to strip," He said suddenly.

"What?" I couldn't react properly at that moment. "Strip?"

"Your clothes are wet," He reminded.

"So are yours! Why do I have to strip?"

"Shh, Idiot. Do you want to get a fever as well as being poisoned?"

"No, but-"

"Shall I do it for you?"

"No! Turn to your right."

He did.

And I started taking off my clothes till I'm left with my undergarments. I lay down on the rocky floor and sat down again with my back facing him.

"Don't you dare turn to your left."

"Like I'd said there's nothing to look at."

I was going to murder him but reminded myself that I was almost naked. I heard him taking off his clothes as well. Then, he was sitting beside my back. I hugged my knees and lay my head down. I was getting a headache. Silence soon floated into the awkward atmosphere. I couldn't stop trembling somehow and my headache was kind of getting serious. It was then I remembered Natsume's wound. I jumped. As though realizing my reaction, he turned to face me. Just as fast though, he looked in another direction.

I had completely forgotten what kind of clothes I was in and the state of my health.

"Natsume, your injuries, the bullets. Does it still hurt? I'm sorry, I totally forgot."

I went to his sides and went check out his wounds but he seemed to keep pushing me away.

"Natsume let me see your wounds!"

"The bullet only grazed me. There's nothing to worry about. Go away."

"Hmph! I was just being concerned."

Then, I thought I imagined a slight tint of very pale pink. It was then it struck me. I was only in my undergarments. I nearly shrieked but managed to control myself. I went further inside the cave and buried my head in my hands. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Great, I'm sure he saw it. I was bothered by it a lot but he didn't say anything, which I was rather thankful for. At least I didn't have to confront a very embarrassing situation. I fell asleep not too long after.

I woke up, as pain hit me again and again. I groaned softly and shivered uncontrollably. It was cold, freezing cold. My body ached all over. I moaned due to the agony of pain once more. It attracted Natsume's attention as seconds later, I felt his arms around me as he pressed me gently against his warm skin. I was giddy then, and didn't care much then. Natsume's body was really nice to be in contact with, so I snuggled towards him. However, the pain was still there and I grumbled once more.

He stroke me tenderly. Warmth spread over my body. He felt really nice. In my state, I didn't realize and couldn't control what I was babbling about. It was only until morning did I felt the utter shame and regretted it.

"I hate you," I whispered.

"Really?"

I couldn't remember much during the period of this question till I said my next statement.

"You feel nice."

"That's because you are running a poison induced fever."

I wasn't sure how long it was to the next question either.

"Do you like me?"

I didn't get a response fast like the others. Soon he answered, "Stop uttering rubbish."

I remained silent afterwards but not for long.

"Do you hate me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what?"

"Go to sleep."

I moaned softly again as pain rushed into my veins. He held me tighter. I placed my arms around him unconsciously and buried my head into his chest.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was his heartbeat racing wildly.

I guessed that could be counted as a silent confession.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

******Reviews would be lovely.**


	14. The Fourteenth Episode

**The Fourteenth Episode**

The next day, I woke up, still in Natsume's arm and my head throbbing slightly. I turned pink and decided to move away when he shifted a little. I froze for a second before looking up and into his dark cerise eyes. It took me another second for me to realize the embarrassing and awkward position. Then, I jumped up and was about to scream when I subconsciously clasped my hands on my mouth. The people who are looking for us might still be nearby. Anyway, Natsume stood up and walked to the part of the cave where it was closer to its mouth to get dress while I stayed inside.

Getting my clothes, I put them on as I rewound on what had happened last night.

He saw me only in my undergarments last night. He was also stroking me when I was having a fever. Oops, and I even asked him some perturbing questions… How am I ever going to face him today? I could hear his heartbeat last night, was he actually feeling nervous…? No way.

"Hey, Idiot. How much longer do you need? We have to keep running."

That was when I realized that with his looks, girls could probably be seen going in or out of his bed every night if Mrs. Hyuuga didn't stop him. Why would he care seeing me in such few clothing? He had probably seen girls naked by now and at least slept with them once. Why would he be bothered by what happened last night? Only you would, Idiot Mikan…

With that as conclusion and after asking each other about each other's state of health, we carried on moving. Natsume found two large flat stones and used them as umbrellas as we crossed the pouring waterfall once more. Around the waterfall, the soil was soft and small grass patches lay around. We ran towards the path where weeds and grass good for camouflaging grew. We walked briskly and quietly as the long tails of the grass brushed past us.

After a long silence, I spoke, "Err… Where are we going, Natsume?"

"We're going to the other side of the forest. If we continue this way, we should be able to reach my house by night, that is, of course, without obstructions."

I raised my head to try and guess the time of the day now. The blazing hot sun hung high up on the sky with white magnolia cloud dotting the azure blue background. It should be around noon then. The gust blew fiercely and the leaves of the tress rustled. Natsume stopped suddenly as though as he noticed something wrong.

"Natsume?"

He put his index finger on his lips and closed his eyes, trying to hear for something. The next moment, he grabbed my hand and started running towards my left. I followed him, attempting to keep up with his speed. We were caught up though, by two people dressed in green, masked.

"Wait," One familiar female voice called out. "Mikan!"

When she shouted my name, I thought that it was mum and that she had come for me. I tugged away from Natsume's hand instead. He paused and turned back, seeing that I had stopped.

"Mum?"

One nodded and removed her mask, but it turned out to be that wretched girl, Luna Koizumi, sniggering.

"Missing your mother, Mikan?"

I radiated heat waves towards, but I was boiling mad about myself, for believing her tricks. Natsume pushed me behind his back and stood in front of me.

"Run towards your right in a straight line when I tell you too. Don't stop," He mumbled.

"What about you?" I murmured back.

"I'll help you stall for time and get help too."

"No!" I whispered furiously. "We are running together."

"You don't have a choice."

"I can protect myself."

"Having a private conversation?" Luna asked in an amused manner. "Oh, well. I will give you two some time to say your last words to each other since, Mikan is going to die by tomorrow once the poison really begins to take an effect."

Natsume scowled at her and then muttered, "Now, run."

I didn't move though. I wasn't going to leave him here alone. It just wasn't what I was plan on doing.

"Mikan," Natsume uttered dangerously.

I ignored him and refused to listen to his instructions. He was hurt. Even if it was just a graze, he was hurt. No matter how little pain it might be, he would still feel pain. He cannot treat it as non existent. The pain stays until the wound heals. If Natsume fight, then he might reopen his wound and the pain was going to stay longer. I knew, I knew how much it hurt, even if it was just a graze. I had been grazed by a bullet before too.

I prepared my fighting stance and stood beside him.

"You Idiot."

"I am one. You might as well get used to it already."

I thought he was going to remark back sarcastically, but he didn't. Instead, he went and charged at our two captors.

"Natsume!"

I dashed forward as well. A fight ensued.

I lay a punch on the other masked person but he blocked it with ease and threw a kick at me which I barely managed to dodge. Natsume's moves were much smoother and swifter than mine. Luna matched his moves evenly but she noticed that Natsume was defending his left – where the wound was, much more than his right. I didn't pay much attention to his fight afterwards, since the masked person was a challenge to me. Was it due to the fact that I had not done proper training after I moved into Natsume's place, that's why I seemed rusty?

Anyway, the masked person was well skilled and I could not hurt him or make him fall. In fact, he was giving me the hard time. After a short period of time, I was quickly losing my stamina to fight and the masked person realized that too. I was getting way slower. I shot a glance at Natsume's fight and saw that Luna was getting the upper hand as well. The situation was bad.

Like a bolt out of the blue, just as I was going to get punch by the masked person, somebody pushed me to the back and caught the masked person's hand skillfully. Another person with a bag had also taken over Natsume's fight. The poison had gotten into my head and it was only after I shook my head a few times, hard, could I only see who had saved me.

It was Mum and Dad.

Within a few fighting moves, Mum had taken the masked person down. Dad did a pretty good job too, sending Luna flying to the ground, but she escaped into the trees and he did not go after her. Tears welled up in my eyes. It has been so long since I last seen them. I know, I should be used to leaving my parents for a long period of time now, but the other places I had gone to live, I did not have to face a person who had two sides and loved cosplay. I did not have to face being humiliated in front of everyone in my party. I did not have to be kidnapped. I did not have to meet the son of the devil. I did not need to feel my heart fluttering for some unknown reason…

"Mum… Dad…" I started and did not see Natsume's look of bewilderment.

Mum gave me a big, warm and friendly smile before replying, "Don't cry for such little things Mikan."

"I thought your father works for a computer software company and your mother is a journalist."

I froze. I had not considered that Natsume would figure out that I had lied to him when I called them as my parents. Dad and mum exchange glances.

"How about I treat your injury first?" Dad suggested. "Then, we get out of here."

Natsume looked nonchalant, so Dad started taking out the things necessary from his bag.

"How did you know that we were here?"

"Well, a few days ago, Hotaru called us saying that you were missing together with Kaoru's son. I thought nothing of that first since I knew you could protect yourself well but then, she mentioned something about you guys investigating on each other's past. I didn't understand what she had meant at first but after she explained, we got the whole picture and decided to come look for you."

"I need to tell you something else," I began. "I'm poisoned."

"By Luna, right?" Dad guessed correctly as I nodded my head.

"Has Luna told you about the organization that she is working with?" Mum inquired. I nodded.

"That big mouth," Then, she took a glimpse at Natsume and lowered down her volume. "Can Kaoru's son be trusted?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't mind then, we might have to knock him out."

I stared at mum in dismay. Was Natsume reliable? He might have treated me rather badly but he would always try and protect me whenever I get into trouble. He was even willing to use himself as bait to let me get away. Maybe he isn't the kind who treats people nicely or warmly but he is the kind who would quietly sacrifice himself for others… Right?

"I think he can be trusted."

Mum gave me a make-up-your-mind-already look. I nodded in confirmation.

"Your dad and I were actually given the mission to track them down and send them to the government thirteen years ago. You were kidnapped when we were investigating them. So, we tried to search for their whereabouts as fast as possible and with lots of luck, did manage to find their base. We infiltrated their base, had backups from the government and took the organization down. However, some of them managed to escape without much harm. Anyway, the case was closed and we had to return all the children back. We didn't find you in the base, actually and were quite worked up. Then, someone told us the place where they bury children who they used and found useless. When we reach there, we found another base that belonged to them and right at that moment, you were being buried. We were scared stiffed that you would be suffocated before we could save you but thank God, we managed to. The last thing we did was to leave the rescued children in different places and called the police, informing them about those children. That way, we would not be suspicious."

It explained my dream and the results. Natsume was probably saved before the attack led by my parents then.

"Which makes you two what? Government's secret service?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes, some sort," Dad replied kindly. I gave him a glare for being so rude to my parents but the death scowl he returned was much scarier.

"There, all done. Let's go back now," Dad stated.

* * *

With both my parents leading the way, we reached Natsume's home in no time. We stood outside their front door.

"Are you coming in?" I questioned. Mum and dad shook their heads.

"We didn't come announced. They may find it weird that we have came home with you. Go in, first. We will visit you in the evening," Dad answered. I nodded and they left.

Both of us stood in awkward silence.

"Well, let's go in?"

He gave me another frightening glower before responding, "I will deal with you afterwards."

We went in. As soon as they saw us entering, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga rushed forward to embrace their son. Hotaru stood at a distance, so I went to hug her.

"Get off me, you idiot. You stink."

I knew she didn't mind though. After all, she hugged me back a few seconds later. We let go as Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga continue fussing around Natsume.

"So, what happened?"

"I will tell you later after a bath. I need to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga about what happened too."

Hotaru nodded and went back into the room she was staying in. She needed to finish her invention of some sort. After a few minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga finally noticed my presence.

"Mikan? What are you- I mean, are you all right, too?" Mr. Hyuuag asked in concern.

"I am, Natsume injured himself while pro-"

"What? Where?" Mrs. Hyuuga questioned then frowned at Natsume. "Didn't you say you were fine?"

"I am. The idiot's talking rubbish."

I was going to protest again when I caught his eye. He was going to kill me if I continued talking and he wanted to me leave immediately. I took his message and quietly went up to my room. It struck me whether Natsume was going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga the truth, but I trust that he would not and dismissed my questions. I went to take a long and comfortable bath.

* * *

As I headed towards my room after feeling refreshed and at ease, I saw my room's door left ajar. What? Did somebody go in just now? Was it Hotaru? I was sure I closed it. Maybe it is Hotaru. I quickened my pace and as I went inside, I called, "Hotaru?"

Instead, I found a pair of extremely annoyed pair of carnelian orbs staring back at me. Sitting on my bed comfortably, cleaned and dressed with a manga in his hands was the Natsume Hyuuga. With him barging into my room without permission, I was irritated. This was my room after all. He should not have come in when I was not around.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I closed the door.

"Why did you lie?"

He was straight to the point.

"What? You expected me to tell you the truth when I first met you? I don't even know you well. How do I know you were trustworthy?"

"Even if you started knowing me well, you didn't tell me."

"And when was that?" I demanded as I took a sit at the end of the bed.

"When we were trapped inside the room or spent a night in the cave, you could have confessed."

"Confessed? Who would think of that in situations like those? Anyway, it is none of your business."

His angry eyes never once left me as we took part in the cold war.

"You are right. It is none of my business and to think that I was so anxious and worried back then."

He was anxious and worried? About me?

"Wait," I started as I saw him leaving my room. He didn't turn back as I felt a wave of nausea and faint. I dropped to my knees, wondering what was happening to my body. I tried crying out to Natsume for help but to no avail. My numb and freezing body was not listening to me as I remembered the poison I was fed the day before. Natsume…

I could only watch Natsume leave mercilessly as I tried to cry for help.

Then, my paralyzed body fell to the ground.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

As I left the Idiot's room, I heard a soft "thump" but had decided to ignore it. So much for being nice to her. I went down staircase as the door bell rang. There were short and warm greetings then, the worried and anxious voices of her parents. They were good actors indeed. Passing by the living room as I head to the kitchen, I ignored the guests but was called back my mum to welcome them.

I gave them a nonchalant look as my mum apologized for my rude behavior. She does not know what they are hiding. If she knew, maybe she would not be so nice to them.

"So, Mikan is fine, right? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Of course, Yuka. She is in her room."

They went up to her room while I had stay and get lectured about my manners.

**Normal POV**

Yuka knocked on Mikan's room but she received no response. Both of them exchanged glances and went in to find Mikan lying on the floor, unconscious. Izumi immediately took Mikan's pulse while Yuka closed the door. Then, Izumi carried Mikan and lay on her bed.

"The poison is finally acting on her. We have to get the antidote from Luna Koizumu, huh? It is most likely made by her during these years of hiding and researching."

Yuka nodded in agreement.

"So, do we attack the base now or wait for the government reinforcement?"

"We have to strike," Yuka answered. "We don't when it is going to cause Mikan her death. There might be no time left if we wait for the government."

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Shortly after mum's lecture, I sauntered back to my room and heard my phone vibrating on the desk.

"…"

"Natsume Hyuuga?" a familiar voice echoed.

"What do you want, Luna Koizumi?" I replied coldly.

"You will be a good boy and make a deal with me to save your darling Mikan, won't you?"

* * *

I rushed to Mikan's room just in time to knock into her parents, who just walked off without giving me another look. The door was locked by the time I tried to open it. Mikan's parents must have locked it for her safety. My handphone vibrated and I opened the new message as the address I was supposed to go pop up in front of me. Do I go or just wait for Mikan's parents to take action?

Oh, whatever.

* * *

It was only a matter of minutes after I sneaked out when someone started following me. This was bothersome.

"Having fun, stalker?"

"Where do you think you are going this late at night?" The voice spoke. I immediately recognized it as Mikan's mother's voice.

"None of your business."

"Then, whether I stalk you or not is none of your business."

"Make yourself scarce."

And she did. I could not feel her presence after that, completely. For a moment then, I thought she had left me alone. However, I didn't think that she trust me enough to do that. Anyway, if I was really going to meet Luna, it would be better for someone _professional_as well to come along.

Dark, black, tenebrous… Whatever you call it. At least, I brought a torch along so my imaginations would not run too wild. Still, it keeps one's eyes wide open with the howling of dry wind, the rustling of parched leaves with the combination of a dangerous enemy, strange stalker and not forget that you might be killed in the open. Not long after, I saw a faint shadow standing still in the extreme dim light and assumed that it was Luna.

"What do you want?"

"No hurry, nobody followed you?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I know very well the identity of Mikan's parents. They won't let you out so easily this late."

"If you want to doubt my answer, it is your choice. You are just creating problems for yourself after all."

Still, she does not seem to believe me. I guess, that is the trait of most professional people or people who have been betrayed before. Then again, they are right not to trust. Looking at me warily, she muttered something I could not catch and signaled to follow her.

"Why should I do that? You have not even said anything about the deal."

"I will, but not before I am assured that there is no one else here."

"Oh, so all this is just because you are scared?"

She shot me a death glare and growled, "On second thought, there is no need."

I smirked.

"I want Yuka alive."

"What?"

"Capture Yuka, give me. I will give you Mikan's antidote."

"You think that I will trust?"

"The antidote is syrup. It is to be taken 4 times a day, 15 millimeters, best with a 6 hour gap in between and cold water after food for 7 days. I will give you dosage enough for 4 days. Capture her in these four days; I will give you the antidote for the last three days. How is that?"

"Sounds good. Where is the antidote?"

"Not so fast. I do not trust you enough to betray me to Yuka."

Geez... This woman.

"I will give you poison and you are to take it. Once the mission is accomplished, I will hand you the antidote."

"Like I will trust you."

"You do not trust me, I do not trust you. Someone will have to give in."

"How about this? You send someone to watch me."

"No need, I will watch you myself."

"So it is a deal?"

She threw to me a bottle and faded into the dark. I immediately rushed back.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Luna disappeared, Yuka observed her closely and noticed that she did not follow Kaoru's son. What is she up to? Maybe she will only shadow him tomorrow. Out of the blue, she felt a strong pair of arms grab her from behind. Shocked, she froze for a jiffy before reacting, giving her attacker an elbow hit.

* * *

**The House**

Mikan's room was locked. Natsume banged the door once and immediately, Izumi swung open the door. Though irritated, he did not show it but pleasantly greeted, "Natsume, shouldn't you be sleeping about now?"

"And I thought you knew your wife was following me," Natsume passed him the bottle and continued, "Give Mikan this, 4 times a day, 15 millimeters, best with a 6 hour gap in between and cold water after food for 7 days."

"Wait, what did you say about Yuka?"

* * *

**Back to Yuka**

"Hey, partner. Long time no see."

Yuka struggled in her grasp. She may have strike her in the ribs, but Luna had foresaw the attack and it was almost of no damage to her. Luna had locked her legs and she could not move nor escape. As she threw another punch with her right hand, Luna twisted her left hand. Yuka yelped in pain.

"Luna, you-"

"You heard our conversation, didn't you? I knew you would follow her. It took me sometime, but I still found where you were hiding. You should not have moved after that kid has left. Looks like I do not need that stupid boy after all. Your daughter can just die. Later on, I will just send someone to get rid of Izumi. What do you think of this plan?"

"Argh, let go, Luna. Now!"

"How could I let you go, after capturing you? Do you know how long it took for me to find you?"

"Luna, please."

Luna dragged Yuka along with her.

"You should not have left me. We were partners, Yuka. You are not going to get away this time, I am not going to let you."

* * *

**The House**

"Natsume, I am leaving Mikan with you."

* * *

**Forest**

At this point, the sound of worried footsteps was getting more and more distinct. Izumi was rushing as fast as possible to Yuka's side, knowing that Yuka was confident of her stalking skills and probably had let her guard down. Yuka, thinking that it was most probably Izumi, let out a high pitched, sharp scream. Luna, using her hand covered Yuka's mouth.

"Shut up, Yuka."

Since Luna's hand was preventing Yuka from screaming, she had less power in having Yuka under her control. Knowing this fact, Yuka struggled to break free once more. She landed another hit on Luna's abdomen. Her strike had weakened Luna's hold on her. Sensing the unknown person catching up, Luna knocked Yuka out for convenience. Then, she hid behind a tree and whipped out her handphone.

* * *

**The House**

Mikan waked up not long after Natsume fed her the syrup.

"What? Why are you in my room?"

"Now is two fifty-three in the morning," He handed the antidote to her. "Drink this six hours later."

"What? Natsume?"

He ignored her as he left the room.

* * *

**Forest**

Izumi hurried past where they were hiding, but after a few steps, he stopped, trying to hear for their footsteps or Yuka's shout for help.

Hoot. Hoot. Hoot.

Izumi scanned his surroundings. However, he could barely see anything at that time of night. Fighting duels in environment like this, it would be best to lie low until your opponent back faces you. When your opponent does, that would be the best time to finish him or her off. Where would Luna hide?

Behind a tree.

Yes, but if only he could see more clearly in the dark, he could quickly search the trees to find her. Suddenly, faint and light thuds could be heard.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Silence roamed once more.

"Dang it," Izumi muttered as he turned to face the direction of the last sound. A few second later, something collided onto his thigh. It dropped to the ground. He squatted down and felt for it using his hands. The item was found in a flash. It was cylinder like with the bottom half of a cone attach to one end. Wait, could it be a torch? On the cylindrical base, a rectangle protruded out. He pushed the rectangle and light appeared.

Luna did not realize that he had a torch with her back facing him. Izumi shone on all the trees quickly when the light revealed a foot wearing a shoe he recognized. He turned off the light. He knew where they were now. When the light dashed past Luna's tree, it hit her that her opponent had a torch. She cursed as when the light had come by the second time, it was crawling by Yuka's shoe. Her hiding place was known.

She dragged Yuka behind her, dropped her and went to meet her opponent. An outline of a dark silhouette could be seen standing in front of her.

"Luna, return Yuka, now."

"Izumi, and I was wondering who would come after her."

A duel ensued.

Luna took out a dagger and started slashing at Izumi, who dodged her attacks swiftly. He took out a trench knife and strike back. Punches thrown, kicks flew, dagger sliced and knife hacked, but both of them were evenly matched. She only had to hold a bit longer, a bit longer, and then help would arrive. Izumi, saw that if the battle was to continue, both of them would simply become tired and once people with Luna come, he would be in big trouble. Since, he was sure that no one form the house would come after him if something went wrong. The people with Luna would, if they knew she was here for too long. He would have to knock her out somehow.

Clutching tightly to his trench knife, he took out a small pouch. Putting away his trench knife, he opened the pouch and started aiming at Luna with the throwing knifes in the pouch. The first, with Luna not seeing what he was delivering, was stabbed in the arm. She ran to the nearby tree as Izumi prepared the second one. She pulled out the knife and pressed on her wound. Damn, it hurt. Blood was oozing out slowly as pain spread like a slowing moving lava.

Izumi knew that Luna's first choice would be hiding. With that chance, he raced to Yuka's side and picked her up. That was when Luna finally had a grasped of what Izumi was thinking. She launched herself at Izumi, with her dagger pointing at him. He barely dodged her first attack, when the second angling at Yuka came. She was still unconscious, and had no choice but to take it for her.

He was stabbed near the shoulder. Taking a few steps back to balance himself but failing, he falls to the ground. The dagger was taken out carefully.

"Luna!"

She turned her head to the direction of the call. Finally, they had reached.

Giving them an evil smile, she panted, "You lose, Yuka."

Izumi mumbled something that could not be heard, most likely, a curse while Yuka lay asleep.

"Not yet."

Like a bolt out of the blue, a lighted ball flew out of nowhere. When it hit the ground, it exploded with smoke.

**Mikan's POV**

"Come one, Dad, let's go. Ow, Natsume!"

"Shut up, Idiot."

"But I cannot see very well, how do you expect me to see?"

"That is the purpose of the smoke bomb."

"Go after them, now!"

Natsume, with some help from Izumi, carried Yuka. With light and quick steps, they tried not to knock into any tree as much as possible. However, I was rather careless. Within every few steps, I either knocked into something or stepped onto something noisy.

"Quiet, Idiot."

"I really cannot see!"

"Why did you choose the smoke bomb in the first place?"

"I did not! I suggested using it. You are the one who agreed!"

"Who knew you would be such a klutz."

"And you-"

"Would you two stop bickering? The enemy will still know where we are by listening for our voices," Dad whispered furiously.

"But-"

"Mikan!"

We reached the house safely but had just gotten in when Luna threw her dagger straight at the door. Fortunately, the door slammed shut right before the dagger hit it. I exchanged glances with my Dad.

"If we don't get rid of them, my parents are going to wake up."

Luna was now forming a wall around Natsume's house. What is she trying to do?

"Nat-"

Eh, where did he go? I looked around my surroundings. He was here a minute ago.

"Hey, Dad. What are we supposed to do now?"

He did not say anything but locked the door. That was when Natsume came back, with a first aid kit in his hands. He threw it to Dad who caught it awkwardly. It was then, did I see clearly his T-shirt's shoulder was soaking with blood.

"What happened?" I gasped. I helped him with his wounds while Natsume dragged Yuka to the Living Room's sofa.

"Why did you bring Mikan into the forest?"

"Why would I want to bring a burden along? She insisted."

"Natsume!"

"Anyway, I think you have to stop calling her names, Natsume. I am sure Kaoru have said something about your behaviour before."

Natsume just rolled his eyes. I felt like giving him a kick.

Footsteps were heard walking down the staircase. We all froze for a moment. That person switched on the Living Room lights and walked right in.

Hotaru!

I waved at her. She came and sat down. Mum was lying on the sofa with Natsume sitting opposite her. Dad and I was on chairs, for convenience in dressing the wound.

"So, what happened?"

I was going to start rattling on when Natsume pointed at the window. She stood up and went to the window.

"Actually, you guys do not have to worry about it too much, since we already sought for the government's help in this."

All three of us now turned and faced my father.

"What makes you think that we can hold out till dawn?" Natsume questioned.

There was a moment of silence before I broke it, "Why do you always have to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like a you-know-what."

"What?"

"Maybe instead of arguing, you guys can do some constructive thinking and suggest what we should do now," Hotaru uttered. Dad nodded in agreement.

"Natsume," I snapped. "Help my mum get some ice packs."

"Do it yourself."

Before I could retort back, Dad spoke, "I will get it."

I glared at Natsume. Hotaru shook her head, and went upstairs. Minutes later, Dad came back with the ice packs for mum and Hotaru came down holding a couple of her inventions, I suppose. Though I think my parents' weapon would prove more use in situations like this. Hotaru went to check the circumstances outside.

"They have disappeared."

"What?" Dad exclaimed. "Darn it. Darn it. Darn it."

"Dad?"

Ignoring me, he rushed out of the house, only to be caught by Luna's men and them intruding into the house.

"For such a professional person to fall for such a trap, you really are not professional at all."

**Natsume's POV**

From my pocket, I reached out for the last smoke bomb, ignite it with a lighter, and threw it. Soon, the whole of level one filled with smoke. I made a dash for the basement of the house, unluckily, colliding with an Idiot on the way.

"Ouch!"

I recognized it as the Idiot's, grabbed her by the arm and started running.

"Do not let them get away!" I heard Luna's voice shouted. When we safely reached the basement with the Idiot still struggling, I locked the door.

**Mikan's POV**

Somebody knocked into me and started dragging me. I tried fighting against the force but to no avail. His hand on me felt really warm, somehow it seemed like I have touched it before. Anyway, why should I trust my gut feeling? It has always let me down at critical times. He had a strong grip at me. Opening a door, he pulled me in. Then, he let me go and left me sitting there, speechless. I looked up. Dark onyx hair? Dashing facial features? Bright carmine eyes? I sighed. After living here for quite awhile, I did not even know a basement existed. It was almost empty except for a cabinet and a door which Natsume headed into. There was no sound from behind the door. Maybe it is soundproof. I stood up and followed him. Upon entering, Natsume was seen with seven screens and some buttons.

"Natsume, what are you doing?"

"It seems that your mother has woken up."

"What?"

Natsume pressed a few buttons and the upper screen, second from the right was selected. It showed the scene in the Living Room. Mum had indeed woken up but she, dad and Hotaru were tied up. Luna's men were all around. Natsume pulled a lever down and metal bars started moving down. Every window and door was locked tight. Next, the scene disappeared and the master room was shown. Kaoru and her husband were wide awake and looked quite mad.

Natsume spoke through the speaker casually, "Hey mum and dad, we have got a number of intruders in the house. Not to worry though, I'll get rid of them."

"Natsume, this better not be one of your tricks again."

"Definitely not. I'm sure you would like to see Mikan's kidnappers."

"Natsume-"

"Got to go." The screen went blank.

"Natsume, you should not have-"

"Do you want to save your parents and Imai or not?"

"Of course, but what are you planning to do?"

"Wait and see."

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

******Reviews would be lovely.**


	15. The Fifteenth Episode

**The Fifteenth Episode**

As always, I was dumped in a so called normal family by my parents when trouble arises. Yet, on the verge of being captured, who would have thought that this supposedly ordinary family was way further from normal than I thought? It just so turned out that both Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga are spies working for the government as well. Their son and daughter are both trained for emergencies like these. After all, the next thing I heard was the sawing of metal bars and from the screen. Both Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga came running down the stairs in their robes, carrying silencers on both hands. I turned to look at the boy beside me.

"What the? What are you-" I started but he cut me off.

"Yes, they're spies. Aoi and I were trained by them in case of emergencies like these. And, speaking of Aoi..." His voice trailed off. Behind me, I heard a loud sound like a door opening. I turned around just in time to see the door opening to reveal Aoi Hyuuga.

"Natsume, now that Mikan knows, do we have to erase her memory?" she asked.

"No, Aoi. It turns out her parents are spies too. There is no need," He said, turning on his heel.

"What? You have a device that erases memory?"

He ignored me and proceeded to a cabinet, opened it and took out three guns. We each grabbed one and looked at him.

"Don't worry. They're not bullets to kill. They're to stun them and make them paralyzed for a while. Maybe 5 hours or so," He said as he opened the door. We then started going out and aimed it at our opponents.

They started to fall down, with their eyes wide open. They couldn't move. Soon, most of them were already lying on the floor, unable to move. The only exceptions were Natsume, myself, Aoi, Hotaru, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga and Luna. When I turned to look at her, she smirked. Not to me, but to our parents.

"Well, partner, I guess, I'll be going now." she said as she charged for the door, but Mr. Hyuuga's voice stopped her.

"Why? Are you a coward? Since you got this far, why are you turning back now?"

This seemed to anger her a lot because the next thing I saw was Luna charging towards our parents. At that time, all of us were out of bullets except for our parents, but she was so fast that I knew they wouldn't have time to raise their guns, so before she could reach them, I lunged on her. She then started shaking me furiously.

"Get off me you son of a-"

"Don't you dare say it," I warned, my voice menacing.

"Bitch," She finished, tossing me out off her back, but not before I gave her karate at her neck. I landed in the corner of the wall, my head hitting it with great force. In the middle of all the pain, I felt a burning sensation on my stomach and I knew I was shot. I felt someone at my side and saw worried amethyst eyes looking down on me.

Hotaru.

When I focused on the battle against Luna and the Hyuuga couple, I saw perfect synchronized attacks launched at Luna. The punches and kicks were rapid and fast, like bullets from a machine gun. These assaults were just too much for her to handle. She couldn't even dodge or return them and soon, I saw the body of Luna go limp and it fell to the ground.

Luna Koizumi was finally defeated.

It was over. The battle was over.

I looked up from the body and saw all of them coming to my aid. Mum and Dad, by now, had loosened the ropes they were tied to and were hurrying towards me. The wound on Dad's shoulder had stopped bleeding and Mum looked perfectly fine. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga on their phones, talking to staff from the hospital, I assumed. I only managed to catch a few words like "injured", "shot" and "help". Hotaru was holding my hand, whispering something I couldn't hear properly while Aoi was crying on my shoulder. Natsume was beside Aoi, his hands moving towards my neck and under my knees. Soon, I felt myself being lifted and soon felt a pair of strong arms carry me. I leaned towards the compact body carrying me and soon found myself listening to his heartbeat. After that, I found myself losing conscious.

* * *

I opened my heavy eyelids and found myself looking at a white ceiling. I turned my head to my left and saw my study table, my bathroom door, and my laptop. Yes, I was inside my room. Well, not exactly my room in our house, but my room in the Hyuuga mansion. I smiled to myself and turned my head to my right and this time I foud myself getting lost in a pair of bottomless crimson eyes. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I greeted back."How long?"

"Three weeks," he answered. "Realize the consequence of being rash and irrational?"

I scowled and sat up.

"So, where are they?"

"They are at better conditions than you. You don't have to worry," he answered, sitting on the bed, right beside my knee. I made space.

"Thanks. For carrying me here," I said, bowing my head. I hoped he didn't see me blush.

"I wouldn't, Idiot, if Aoi haven't been begging me."

Still, saving your face? Ha. I saw you carried me on your own accord.

"Loser, double face."

"Idiot."

"Liar," I was getting quieter, he was inching closer. "I saw you carrying me."

"So, you weren't unconscious. How deceiving."

He continued moving nearer, I retreated, blushing, and finally had no more space to move back. Then, our love was sealed with a kiss.

Perhaps deep down, we did know of the feelings we had for each other.

"I love you."

I smiled. Now, this was epic.

* * *

**Alexandrya Hale**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"So, why didn't you tell me who you people were?" I inquired, lying beside Natsume, in his room.

Natsume's parents were a different kind of spy. For them, they just have to stay in one place and not move at all. Sometimes, they would fly around but only during emergencies. Other times, they were at home like normal parents, or at work like normal people. Their work is like Intelligent Service. They mostly invent new types of weapons or provide information about a certain subject. These spies are awesome in finding out things.

"You didn't tell me who your parents were."

He was reading his usual manga, totally not studying for the Mathematics test tomorrow. Well, as for me, I am totally prepared to flunk it. After that, Hotaru decided to stay here too, together with me for the time being until she finished high school with us. So, she probably is in her room, revising as always or following Ruka around, blackmailing him. In fact, I am pretty sure Hotaru is interested in him. Blackmailing is just an excuse for her to get near him. She may not have admitted yet, but I doubt there are other reasons.

"I told you in the end, didn't I?"

As for Aoi, she seems to have a crush on the guy that I have met in my welcome party – Youichi Hijiri. He's quite cute, a little like Natsume and Natsume likes him a lot. He doesn't seem very interested in Aoi though. He always seems to be dazing around, alone… Well, he does remind me of Natsume sometimes… I hope it works out for Aoi.

"No, it was forced."

My parents, after knowing about my relationship with Natsume, were very much relieved. Dad healed quickly from his injury and luckily, it doesn't hurt and didn't leave a scar behind. Mum was just glad that my well being is taken care of since they found it convenient to leave me at Natsume's house when they leave for missions… Oh, what the heck. I guess I don't mind as long as Natsume is around.

"But-"

"Shouldn't you be studying for the test, Idiot? Stop asking stupid questions."

I pouted at him.

"Meanie."

I went out of Natsume's room and took my mathematics exercise book before heading back once more. As I hopped on to his bed, he put down his manga and pulled me closed beside him. He kissed me gently on my neck.

"You do realize that none of us will be able to study if you're going to continue this."

"I thought you were preparing to flunk it."

"Well, I guess a little making out wouldn't hurt..."

He smirked and put away my mathematics exercise book.

* * *

******Alcyon Moire**

******Special thanks to all those loyal reviewers and readers for finishing the story. Hope you guys love it!  
For other co-authored stories, please visit the profile page of "Random Wonders".**

**********Reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
